Unawakened
by Jai Rose
Summary: You all know the story, Ed is powerful and he is trying to put himself together, but what if the story changed? What if all his friends, didn't have a clue about who they were hanging around with? What if, no one knew but Ol' Skool, and Bedlam? Chap 7 up
1. Secrets

First chapter of my first Get Ed fiction. Hope you like it, I'm going to put a lot more detail in it later, but for now, it is just this, it will continue, so there we go.

**Summery**- Edward is not average, he isn't be any means human either, but he has a purpose, just like everyone else. And that is to find out who he really is and to do that he must find his pieces, all twelve of them. This is an AU so there has to be something out of place... that would be his so called 'friends' don't know a thing about who he really is. Also, the plot line has changed. Quite a lot from the show. People are the same, but circumstances are differing greatly. All in all, the story will be more adult. For the characters? What will they learn? Or will Ed keep the secret so close it will only get to Bedlam by sheer luck? And what about the ever fickle first love of Deets and Ed?

All good questions, hope I can answer them in coming chapters.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Get Ed, except for this plot idea.

* * *

**Secret's Keeper**

DNA's puke green delivery truck was flying down the hover-way. Literally flying. Their speed clocking at least ninety on the usual sixty Hover-lane. An important delivery could make all the difference, with their standings anyways. Last place, and falling fast. So they in turn had to try their best to not get any objects stolen from them by 'the pesky couriers' or on more than one occasion, 'Edward.' One forever-smiling guard was in the front driving; his suit made up of the same green as his truck he was driving. A few more idiocy-in-their-smile blobs were protecting the package. They were all the same: green uniform, stupid grin, and the black hat they always seemed to be wearing. Of course being a clone might help in being the same… a little.

One of the delivers held in his hand a small box, wrapped tightly with a neon colored paper.

The package was fairly small, able to fit in the palm of a hand with relative ease. Inside it was a small blue sphere, with two wide white rings around it, crossing each other in the middle, but about half an inch off the sphere itself. It wouldn't quite lie in your hand, but rather hover. The sphere, in question, was powerful, even the DNA couriers could feel it. The energy contained inside made most scales leap. Even if they were just a pile of perfect matter, they could feel some things. Couldn't they?

The DNA couriers were very stiff in their seats, almost waiting for.. something inevitable stupid? The smiling driver kept his gaze on the road.

That's when the bumping started, right after the sharp sizzling noise. If the DNA couriers were surprised, they showed nothing for it. Their smiles were planted on their faces, almost frozen in place. The DNA's in the back jumped up, reaching for the weapons they kept hidden, only one stayed back to protect the sphere. Smile honestly never wavering.

"Hey, come on we just want to play!" a child yelled out a playfully, kid like voice to the driver, who was trying to keep control of the truck. He looked over momentarily to see a tall kid with skates, and just about the same color jump-suit as them, with the Dojo symbol printed on the right of his chest. His shin-guards had a swirl on it; he also had a puppet on his right hand, which looked a lot like a guard would have frowned if he could have, but does 'forever smiling' ring a bell?

Before he crashed into a lamp light, flinging himself through the front window. "DNA delivery, have a nice day." Was the last thing he uttered before he fell into a puddle of green matter on the hover-way.

"Whoo hoo, go Loogie!" Was what the next kid said, he was kind of short, his voice was slightly happier than the other, if that was possible, he was on a hover-board, also wearing a jump-suit, blue though, his shin-guard symbol was what looked like an alien head. He had a smile that might have rivaled DNA's. You could see he was also part of team Dojo. The whole right part of the upper chest area was a dead giveaway.

"Ed, relax." This new voice calmly came from a tall girl flying in the sky. Flying, yes you heard right. She was wearing pink, all pink. Her wings, also pink, were like those on a jet, spread like them too. She had long hair, definitely longer than the boys anyways. Her symbol was simple, what looked like pink eye lashes. And oh yes- was that what I think it is?- she had the small symbol of the Dojo also. Surprised?

"You might want to listen to Deets, Ed." This voice belong to a much shorter girl, she wore purple, and had much smaller hair than the other, Deets. Smiling... not her thing. Her transportation was a hover-scooter, and her symbol was the pi sign, and no not the food, the mathematical equation. You could see they were all on the same team, it was easy once you looked at all their chests. The Dojo symbol stood out. black on whatever color just happened to be theirs.

"Yo Dojo's we just gon'na stand aroun' all day lookin' happy for our'selves? We got a delivery to steal." This new voice was much rougher than the others before for it was a he. He wore the most interesting uniform of them all, black with orange flames, that laced around his helmet, and up his lower body to his upper. His expression was much darker than the others, he didn't like to stand around doing nothing that's for sure. Like the short haired girl, Fizz, smiling just wasn't his thing. He was also a darker skin color than the others. His symbol was kind of easy to guess, a flame, orange of course. The only things they had in common was the Dojo symbol and they're different colored boots, that came knee high.

The others all looked at him with respect, he was obviously the leader. The kid in the blue jump suit quickly headed to the back on the truck, it wasn't damaged there, but there were quite a few piles of the perfect matter known as DNA splattered all around. He ripped open the door to the truck, and jumped in side. The hover car was at a slight angle, it wasn't all the way up, but by no means was it down. The kid riding the scooter rode over to the back of the truck.

"Find anything Ed?" She asked, her voice sounded the most childish of them all. But she was definitely the brain of the team. Pi symbol anyone?

"Not ye- Hey! Whoa… take a look at this Fizz." Ed said the first part, as one heard rummaging, then he stopped for the 'hey' part of the speech. He came out to finish the sentence. Holding something in his hand, he held his palm out for Fizz to see.

Fizz, as she was just dubbed, looked at the small object Ed had, and quickly took it to examine it further. It was still packaged, so not much to examine.

"Wow." She said, as she scanned the box. It was like a small blue glass ball, being circled by two bands of green. " Old school will want to see this, is it the package?" she asked tensely, hoping it was, because it was Old schools package. losing that would be like sending yourself to bedlam in a hand basket.

"Let me see." Deets said holding out her hand, also wanting to examine it further. Fizz gave it up, holding it out while Deets carefully took it. Deets had the longest history for a Dojo, she had been there the longest of everyone, anyway. So if she knew what Old school wanted it for, then they could hurry back faster.

"Ohh!" loogie said, looking at it. Then he held up his puppet, and started to talk for it. Apparently they were having an argument over creamed cheese. How that came up.. was a mystery.

"I don't know… How about you Burn?" Deets asked, looking over at burn. He had on his 'I-don't-care' face.

"How am I supposed to know?" A glare. "Fine." He said, and then took the box, and twisted it in between his fingers. He tested it, by lightly pressing down on both sides. It was stronger than it looked, because it didn't even show sign of the pressure. I guess once you want something as small as that to be protected you want to give it a good box.

"I think this is it. Here hold it would you Ed." Burn said indecisively, he tossed it over to Ed. Ed in turn caught it and put it into the safety of the pouch on his belt. That was where anything small needed to be kept safe. Ed stopped as soon as it was safely away.

Ed felt strange, it felt like the little ball had been… humming? To him?… He shook his head, it didn't seem likely.

"Okay let's drop this Package off and then go get something to eat." Burn said, hoping onto his one wheeled motorcycle. Ed did like-wise except he rode his hover-board. Deets, and Fizz followed suit, and loogie… Well he just kept fighting with 'Dr. Pinch', and he was apparently losing, badly.

"Loogie, are you coming?" Burn impatiently asked. This happened a lot, you could tell from his expression, and from the way he acted… Kind of like he was expecting it?

Loogie looked back. " Fine… but only if the cream cheese is on my side!" He bellowed, that same strangely obsessive expression showed. 'Dr Pinch' was apparently on his side now. And chirped in on 'his own.'

"Yeah, and make sure the mayo knows about it!"

Ed looked confused. Really confused. As in, confused that an elephant was in the room-confused.

"I thought Creamed cheese was a food? How can he be on your side?" He asked, once again everybody forgot how gullible Ed was, and groaned out.

Deets, having understood what Ed asked, replied quite quickly.

"Listen Ed, Loogie is just joking around, honestly. Creamed cheese is food, but sometimes he likes it a little too much… Same with the Mayo." Deets said. She was just about the only one Ed trusted for this stuff, after the whole 'lets-play-a-prank-on-Ed.' He still didn't let Burn go near the CD rack, or Loogie near the bathroom.

"Ohh." Ed said, slightly taken aback, he knew Loogie was like that, I mean who keeps a Puppet to talk to?

"Can we go now?" Burn asked impatient, again.

"Yeah, lets go." Loogie said, and started to skate away, as if he hadn't been having a conversation about Cream cheese on his side… or mayo.

**-+- Home -+-**

It didn't take long for the gang to get home. Their little base was almost in the middle of the city. It was dome shaped in the front and flat in the back, or at least away from the front door. The whole place was built out of glass, and some times a wall, but only in side the house. The place was quiet and calm, except… the hover-way, that was right above it.

Ed was the first in. Followed by Deets, then Fizz, next Burn, and Loogie… he decided to go on ahead to the dinner.

"Ol' skool!" Ed yelled out excitedly. Ol' skool was the closest thing he had to a dad, or parental figure. Ever since he had been activated in the supposed 'secret lab', he had been trying to figure everything out. Ol skool helped by letting him help with the couriering services. He was still a little naive, but he was starting to understanding who to trust, and who not to. And for Ed, that was enough.

The others didn't know he was an alien techno or that he was smarter than any of them combined, including Fizz and Burn, they just thought he was here for an apprenticeship. Funny and ironic isn't it?

"Yo guys, did ya get the package?" Ol' Skools voice echoed from the Kitchen, followed by Ol' Skool himself coming out. He was much like a kid, on the inside. On the outside… not so much. He was old, needless to say, but wise. He helped the team of misfits out as much as he could, and not just because they were his source of credits, or money, but because they were a lot like the children he never had.

"The DNA didn't stand a chance." Burn said lacing his voice with pride. It was his team after all, and no matter how they acted he was responsible. Even when it was Loogie.

"Cool, so may I see the package?" Ol Skool asked, slightly picky and humored all of the sudden. He looked Ed over to make sure he was 'ok', it seemed like something he always did. He did build him anyways, why shouldn't he feel a little bit of worry now and again?

"Yeah!," Ed said bubbling with happiness. He held out his hand, which had just been in his pouch before, and showed Ol' Skool the round sphere, which was still in the box.

"Nice." Ol' Skool said, picking it out of his hand lightly, like he would a glass box. He looked it over, scrutinizing it with every fiber of his being. He finally gave a little shake of his head, up and down. Everyone relaxed, they had tensed up, hoping that Ol' Skool wouldn't be mad at getting the wrong thing, but they had done good.

"Okay, well Ol' Skool, me and the gang are gonna go eat, want something?" Burn was the first to speak, as Ol' Skool put the box carefully on the counter.

"Nah, I'm cool. But I would like Ed to stay back for a second. Is that alright with you Edward?" Ol' Skool had very cleverly designed the name, so he could use it casually, and when he needed Ed for something. Ed's gaze hardened and his smile faltered slightly at the use of his full name, knowing he was needed to stay back. It left quickly though, and his smile came back on full flash.

"I don't mind, do you guys?" Ed implored, looking back at them, hinting about nothing as Ol' Skool had instructed him so. Ed was the perfect little liar, especial when he had no moral-upbringing to tell him not to. Someday, that might be Ol' Skool's undoing, but for now it served its purpose.

"It's fine, take your time Ed we'll be at the Pizza Rax!" Ed heard them mubble hurriedly as they had already started off, belly's rumbling as they practically ran out the door.

It was quite in the room.

**Ed's POV:**

As soon as the door shut, I was turned back to Ol' skool, arms crossed wondering out loud, knowing it was safe. I could let my true colors shine through.

"What is it? Is the sphere a part of me?" It was excitement I let creep into my voice. I didn't let this kind enthusiasm seep out often, I knew if I grew attached to anything, or anyone, it could very well be the death of me, or said 'thing', 'person'. It didn't stop me from making conections with people though. It was the only way I learned.

"It could be." I heard Ol' Skools excitement like mine was. I knew we were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

How did you like? This is my first Ed fiction! So be nice, or mean don't really care, but would love your opinions. They are my favorite.


	2. Lies for all

Alright,

I know some of you didn't quite understand why I did the Chapter with as much detail of the characters as I do... but some of the people reading this may not know aything about 'Get Ed', for instance, I have a few friends who read it and liked the detail because they hadn't watched the show.

But on another note, I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**POV Edward**

"Beep-_Beeeep_-Beeeeep…" And on and on the annoying alarm went. High pitched and screechy. All the dojo knew what it meant, heck even somebody who didn't know them at all, knew what it meant!

I pulled the pillow - that had been recently under me - over my head, and let out a groan. My head was still pounding since yesterday's… extortion.

_Flash back- _

_"What is it? Is the sphere a part of me?" It was excitement I let creep into my voice. I didn't let this kind excitement seep out often, I knew if I grew attached to anything, or anyone, it could very well be the death of me, or said 'thing', 'person'._

_"It could be." I heard Ol' Skools excitement like mine was. I knew we were finally getting somewhere._

_We both stared at it for a moment, me contemplating while he was trying to figure out the best way for me to 'absorb' it._

"_Let's go to the lab, we have to see what kind of energy it can emit," He said more to himself, but added for me." Either way you can carry it down there." He said thoughtfully as he handed the blue sphere over to me. I held on to it as soon as it was in my hand, fingers wrapped protectively around it._

_It pulsed slightly in my hand, welcoming me like the last piece I had received had, but keep itself distance as though having second thoughts. That one (the piece before this one) was still fresh on my mind., and I shivered at the thought of this piece of me 'welcoming' me back to it._

_Ol' Skool was already pressing a few buttons on the wall next to the 'poster' of his old team. He had unwillingly let the rest of the team bring it back after they realized that their leader was The Leader. He was the only person to have successfully led his team on a 'package stealing frenzy' for three years, not once loosing a package himself. While I'm getting off the subject, I'll get back to my… experience._

_The concealed door hissed open with a screech, making me shiver. It was instinct, every time I went down here… it was like I was going back to that stupid test tube, which had been my home for the two and a half years I was in construction- I mean, I was in waking._

"_It's fine Ed, you're not going to be going back any time soon." He said, as he came back a ways to give me a reassuring squeeze on my right shoulder. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped. I started walking, if not keeping closer to him. I let my mind wonder, wondering about a lot of things, mostly Ol' Skool. He made me have a meaning in life, if not just to have a powerful courier on his team. He was as close as I was possibly going to get to a dad. _

_Bedlam… is a total no. Even if he had a part in my creation, he tried to switch my components. And anybody who had a blue-print to work with on anything should know never to do that…_

_That was probably why we have to work so hard to make everything stick with me, as soon as they get past my 'bad' molecules, they take to me just fine._

_I was snapped from my seething with another hiss of a door, this one less concealed. I stepped into the dark room, knowing what would happen next almost in exact order. Door, Lights, and then machinery. _

_It happened exactly in that order too. The doors already being opened the lights came on by twos, one of the right and one of the left, starting at the front of the room and spiraling back into space. Then the machinery started up, whirling and clicking to life._

_I let out a sigh, and followed Ol' Skool over to a table, it had some holo-gram blue prints on it, naturally a blue-ish color. I blinked as I stood up straight, taking in one deep breath as Ol' Skool started around, getting some of the components together, and then taking some away, it was strange but I just shut my eyes tight._

"_Can I have the sphere Ed?" Ol' Skool asked me hand held out expectantly. I quickly handed it over, almost not even believing that this was going to happen. I had long closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of the silence of my mind. I didn't know why, but I loved the quiet._

_I opened them to look at the table, and then back at Ol' Skool_

"_You ready Ed?" Ol' Skool asked, his voice going into calm, and respectful mode. I looked up into his big brown eyes, and nodded my head, however slowly I did anyway. He must have finished finding the signature fast._

"_It's a sizable energy signature, not as big as last time, but it's gonna pack a punch." I heard him say to me, but it didn't matter so much, I trusted him with my life._

_We had only done this once, but it had lodged itself into my memory with a painful shock. He had all of the things he would need, and soon – if all of this went as planned – I would not need to be scared of the process. If everything went as planned I wouldn't need to come back to the lab every time we find a new part of me. I would have most of my components together, and I wouldn't need to be scared of bedlams conspiracy. Anymore._

"_Alright Ed, you know the drill." I heard Ol' Skool's voice cut through my thoughts, I turned my head from it's position at the ground to the table. All it's straps ready to hold me in place incase I couldn't control my new power. Which happened last time, and was sure to happen this time._

_I crawled over the left side of the table, so I was sitting in the middle, and lay down so I was sitting with the straps inches from my arms and legs. I let out a sigh, and then quickly closed my eyes, and made myself say something._

"_I am ready, if you don't mind hurrying." My tone was impatient to get this done, as well as my body was fearing, and waiting for its parts to become a little more on the 'whole' side._

_I heard a sigh, and then some shuffling around, along with the sound of button pushing. The straps, which had once been limp, jumped and cover my wrists attaching themselves in the middle. I would have jumped myself if I hadn't known it was going to happen, so instead I lay down as still as I could._

"_Ok, Ed you might want to prepare yourself, it might hurt."_

_And as soon as I had prepared myself I screamed, the power entering my own energy stream quickly. He was trying to dull the pain that I would feel by quickening the pace of it's attachment._

_I didn't get a chance to feel my body numb itself to the pain because I blacked out. It feel nice to just feel… nothing._

_End Flash Back-_

I groaned into my hands. My thoughts quickly went from my painful experience, to 'what the Omnirex did Ol' Skool give for an excuse?'

So I didn't get the chance to really enjoy yesterdays 'victory'. The rest of the team must have wondered what happened, and why I didn't show up. _I don't even remember them coming to wake me after getting home, I must have been sleeping for hours!_

I rubbed my head with my left hand, and immediately stopped. There was a tingling feeling, and it was dulling down. That must have been the after effect of my body. It was either very happy, or so mad at me I can't feel the pain any more.

I was sitting up in my bed, stretching when I heard a loud pound on my door. Letting out a sigh I listened to the person on the other side rant about me sleeping forever. I was pretty sure who it was.

"I can't believe it you've had more sleep than the rest of us put together, lets get going or else we'll miss the package!"

Yup, that'd be Burn. I quickly got up, stretching one last time. It didn't take me long to get on the few articles of clothing I had to wear, the pounding going on the whole time. I opened the door, dress and almost got hit by Burns fist, trying to wake me up, by hitting on my door enough times.

"Whoa, settle down Burn, I'm up!" I giggled in my false forever-happy language. "What's the package? Or better yet, where is the package at?" It was posed as a very serious question, and Burn took it as such. He wasn't quite over his anger so he replied tartly.

"It's over in section 3. You ready to go?" He could clearly see I was, so I replied as if I couldn't see right through the false calm.

"Course, lets go." This time I was genuinely excited. It was a chance to try out my new power… what ever it may be.

Burn rolled his eyes at my excitement, turned and walked away, toward the rest of the group who were already putting their gear on. It was strange how different they all were, but yet worked together like a perfectly nit family-most of the time.

"Your awake! How are you feeling?" I gave her a look, and she quickly added." Ol' Skool said you had a bad head-ach, is that true?" She put me on the spot, so I did the only thing I had ever been taught to do.

I lied.

"Yeah… sorry if I didn't go and party with you guy's… I don't know what got into my head." I laughed, and actually feeling a little bit woosy. I touched my head with my hand, and quickly dismissed the fact that my lie… may have been the truth.

"You okay, Ed?" Fizz asked, worry lined her small voice. I looked up -hadn't been aware that I had been looking at the ground-, and was surprised to see them all looking at me.

"Wha- Oh yeah! I'm fine, really, just a little bit of the head-ach stayed behind…" I stopped as I realized they all looked really worried, and quickly add a little calmer," I'll be fine really!"

They all were hesitant, but went back to getting their suits on. We all had colors matching our normal civilian clothes. So naturally mine was blue.

The rest of the team was just sprucing up their wardrobe as I got onto putting mine on myself. Pulling it straight there, flatting it out here, and dusting a bit that was dirty. We all prided ourselves on how clean our wardrobe was, or is.

I quickly pulled on my jacket, zipped it and was on to the pants when Ol' Skool came in. He smiled and spoke in that loud booming voice that stopped you from what you were doing to look.

"How ya' doin' Ed?" It was a simple question - and even after last nights advents – was coated with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. A bit of the head-ach stayed behind..." I started and the worried looks I was getting intensified, so I added" but I'm sure it's nothing!" It was little more than me holding my hands up in a surrender gesture, than me feeling so horrible I was giving in.

I finished pulling on the rest of my clothes as the others just lapsed into a long silence. I looked up finally after I had finished with my uniform. They all had gone back to fiddling with their uniforms.

"I'm ready, whenever you guy's are." I said as soon as I had pushed my helmet on my head, not bothering with the straps that hung limply, moving when I did.

"All right then, Team Dojo. Let move out!" Burns excited voice rang out, as we all grabbed out vehicles.

I was always happy when I got to ride my Hover board. It was my way to be free. It was a way for me… to finally feel like I belong somewhere.

All of us were out the door and on our boards, skates, bikes, and gliders. All in ended fifteen seconds flat. You'd think we practiced it? Yes? Correct, we have practiced it everyday of my out-of-the-tube life!

We were on Hover way-19 in no time at all. We had a formation to follow, though. Burn was in the front, Loogie and Deets flanked, right and left, and then Me & Fizz were behind. Probably thought of as a last resort… or something like that. But we always kept up the formation, if we could.

"Alright everybody listen up!" We all looked at burn as he said that." We are going after a DNA truck, they stole a package from the Clowns. So we have to get it back, and not give it to them!" Burn added after staring at his projection for a moment.

It was almost the same speech burn gave every time we went out. So most of us just rolled our eyes, let out a long sigh, and wearily following whatever he said. Which was usually around the lines of: Attack, run, get that package, or Bedlam!! Attack!

"You all know where to go?" He asked as we started to approach Hover Way 5, which intersected to the one we were on. They both led to the same place (sector 3), but same places… still had many places in it. All different.

We knew where to find our little package stealers, they had to deliver the package right? Right, so they almost always went to the Drop-off point.

"Yes, we know Burn, we have only been going over it for, what? Three days? We got it, nothing to worry about." Deets said, doing that thing with her hands. Throwing them up to emphasize her point, as Burn gapped at her. His mouth slowly closed after a time of riding in quiet.

"Just wanted to make sure everybody knows.." He grumbled, flustered. The rest of us hadn't made any comment, but we all were silently laughing.

"Don't worry, Deets is right though, we practice enough to train a Omnirex." I said, backing up Deets. She had helped me out a lot of the times I had needed help, so… you know…. I liked helping her.

No, wait! I couldn't let myself start thinking like that! Trust was too fragile to give to somebody I have known for… what? Half a month? A few weeks? I'm not sure. But I do remember one of the first things Ol' Skool told me…

"Never trust anybody, besides me- even then-, everyone is either out to get you or will be used to get you…"

Needless to say I took every word to heart, and will continue to. Most people would think I was naïve, the truth was, I just didn't know any better. Truth was what I knew, a little lie could ruin my system.

We were already in the part of town where the Package was supposed to be delivered. The east side of Sector three. If anything my heart would always pound with anticipation. My palms would get sweaty, and everything would be about getting the package.

Some time's… I wonder if that's just my programming. To feel exhilarated for the chase or hunt, whichever.

At that very moment my scanner - a small watch like projection unit - did a quick -_bleep_- to the right. The package was supposed to be non-stationary, so it was either not moving, or … It was a trap? But why, as far as I knew it was just a hunk of junk being delivered to an old mans house.

I did a sharp stop, pulling over to the side of the street. Knowing the other couriers would follow I checked my scanned again. It didn't look like it had moved at all, but what did I know? I was just an alien life form living on this planet with organics.

"Yo, Ed what's up?" Burn asked as the entire platoon turned around, heading back toward me. I just shook my head, staring at the device once more before looking up at the Dojo group, and replying.

"It's weird," I said, looking back at my scanner once more, before being sure of my reply. I hesitantly added. " The Tracker has stopped, just like that," I snapped my figures of emphases. "Um, I think they stopped a while ago, I just now looked at it."

The whole crew looked thoughtful, and Fizz even started to calculate on her Scanner. Something she did when she was nervous, it was almost habit, but she could stop herself. Deets was twirling a strand of short pink hair between her fingers, another habit not broken.

Loogie was… being Loogie. What more could I say? He was standing there having a… argument with Doctor Pinch. I didn't even want to know what it was about so I went about the task at hand.

"Why would anyone want to stop, the package isn't timed I know, but it doesn't seem logical… What do you think Ed?" Burn had rambled, I barely caught what he said at the end. I thought for moment, turning serious.

"I think they are waiting for a specific group, most would think it's a great opportunity, I mean, come on! You won't have a package stopping everyday… But even with that, I think it's a trap," As I said this the rest looked shocked." So we should be careful." I ended looking around at the surprised faces around me.

It was silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from the hover way, and the scanners _bleeping._

"But… why?" Burn asked, looking at me for answers. Something he never did.

I knew, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't even tell myself, talk myself into telling them.

I knew, and they didn't.

* * *

So how did you like it?

Did you want to hug it and shout out to the world?... Oooooorrrrrrrr

Did you want to throw it into the fire and make it burn!!!!?


	3. Unknown is a Truth, one I am good with

* * *

Hello everyone, sorry this update hasn't been one of my better ones. My computer got a virus, took up a lot of time, along with some homework... I know, Homework over the supper... -sigh- I'm so tired, I can't even keep my eyes open half the time.

I hope you guys like this chappie!

I own nothing!

* * *

_**Edwards POV**_

_-Zeeep-Zippp-Zinx-_

Blasts of red energy were flying through the air. I still couldn't believe we had fallen for such a simple trap! Actually, I can't believe _**I**_ fell for such a simple trap! My team isn't really responsible for thinking Bedlam wouldn't want a whole lot from us. Why did we all have to be wrong?

The package had been fine, not a piece of me, but it was _the_ package none-the-less. A brown parcel, which inside was some book by a dead guy. Apparently it was worth a fortune, but that is totally beside the point.

Deets was flying as fast as she could with the package, and none of the Drones were chasing her. Just to let you know what a Drone is: Big, red and crazy good at hitting their targets. They have long lanky limbs with over large heads and bodies. They had recently become Bedlams newest toys, the design taken from the Game Field. She stopped to look behind her, and was surprised to find that she was not getting fired at. She even stopped completely, as soon as she was sure they weren't going after the package.

Burn, Fizz, and loogie (yes, -sigh- that means Doctor Pinch) were staring in awe, practically, as I evaded and dodged the missiles. None hit me. I was getting out of breath though.

Your probably wondering how I could have gotten into this predicament, right? Right, well it all started with lying to my Team. It always does, doesn't it?

_-Flash Back-_

_We were half way to the package, and it still hadn't moved. It was unnerving! Knowing something was going to happen, and then… nothing! I let out a sigh, as we went speeding down a cross alley way. We were all kinda quite since our little exchange of words. _

_We all had our vehicles going at the same rate, maybe twenty- thirty miles an hour. I was thinking about how this could go right, when honestly I should have been thinking how it should have gone wrong. Me and my stupid… Naïveness. Why couldn't Ol' Skool make me with some knowledge? I mean, for god sakes I didn't even know what I was!_

_I was snapped out of my anger when Burn decided he would start giving orders. He liked to plan ahead, give us what __**he**__ thought was the low down on our 'mission'. He was simple minded so I could guess what was coming next._

_Burn merely told everyone we needed to go and get the package. Also make sure the package was unharmed, or such. It didn't matter how or why the package had stopped, but we had to get it back. See? simple minded._

'Yeah, right!_' None of the other couriers knew what Bedlam was capable of, even if they had seen it themselves. I didn't even know. I heard Ol' Skool's storys, but that was it._

_Another sigh sadly escaped my throat as we passed a few run down houses. They kept getting worse, and worse, and- if possible- worse._

_The scanner hadn't moved the bleeping dot once. It was getting to me, I could see the building we were coming up to, and that was where the dot stopped._

_It was an old abandoned warehouse, not many around the City, but there were a few. This one just /happened/ to one of the ones with only two entrances._

_Burn stopped our group by pulling over, it was clear he was gonna talk strategy. His eyes, his face, and even his posture told us. This was gonna be one of his military General speeches._

"_Alright guy's, this is it! Deets I want you to be the one to grab the package and run," Deets looked thoughtful for a second, and then nodded her head._

"_Fizz, I want you to stake out the area, tell me how many and what are in there." Fizz replied with the natural Fizz reply. He always picked us out in a specific order. Always: Deets, Fizz, Loogie, them me, and he will tell us what he is doing._

"_No problem!" Immediately going to her Scooter with the built in computer. I really didn't know how she fit it in there… but it was as good and/or better than the one we had that came out this year. It was close to my turn, first Loogie._

"_Loogie… I need you to be guard, tell us if anyone is coming, and report to me." Loogie went into a military salute, and so did Pinch. They both let off at the same time._

"_Aye, Aye captain!" His voice was much better than my fake one. It was my turn._

"_Ed…" He said, thinking of a job that would be suitable for the 'Rookie'. " Tell me if the Dot moves, it's gonna be a whole different story if it starts… to move that is." Burn said, leveling my reaction. Also adding._

"_Protect the Package, if Deets hands it off… run!"_

_I nodded, and quickly gave a securing reply._

"_Absolutely, But why do you think they want us? I mean, they could guess who's package they were after." It was posed simply, but I was learning the hard way not to be simple._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over at me, seeing my point._

"_I mean, why don't we just go in, Grab the package and get out?" I asked the Naïve side of me coming out into full light. It was true, I was naïve - I admit – but I knew when I had a point._

"_They knew were coming, so why not get it over fast?" I wasn't so simple minded that I wouldn't understand the consequences. We go, we have a chance of not knowing anything. We go in about a half an hour, and they might come to us._

"_Ed's right, What if they have a scrambler set up around the place? Shouldn't we be prepared for the worst instead of the best?" Deets backed me up, getting a nod from Fizz._

_Burn let his head rest in the palm of his right hand, and thought. He finally let out a sigh, after a few antagonizing minutes._

"_I agree." He finally said, and we all gave each other glances. Happy to be getting it over, and nervous to be going in against… something!_

"_Deets, your still getting the package," Burn was determined to get the last word. We all left it at that, and got ready to rush._

_--End of Flash back--_

I was now crouched behind one of the large containers. I think it was blue… but it's not really important. Shots whizzed by overhead, and I managed to stay down as low as I could. My heart was pounding slowly, not in a frantic manor, as it usually would have for normal humans. A shot Whizzed by the left side of my head.

"Loss is eminent. Give up Experiment 2253." The robot's voice rung out over the boxes and crates. Those simple words were enough to get my heart pounding _faster_ than a normal humans heart. My automatic response was to lie, give the robot a false, but justified answer…

I was so close to lying. So close to being free… Then HIS voice rang out from within the robot… His stupid snide, better than you voice _rang out_!

"Come now Ed, don't run from your creator. That just hurts. I thought you would be glad to see me!" His voice wasn't high-high pitched, but it was high enough to be consider stupid, by me at least. I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew that everyone was looking at me.

I sat down against the crate, with my hands over my ears. I didn't want them to see, but I didn't want to hear Bedlams lies. I heard his laugh ring out after my reply. It would have stopped me cold if it sounded anything like Ol' Skool.

"Like Hell you are." I managed to grind out through my clenched teeth. It was time to see what this new part of me could do. I reached far within myself, to the part I knew that was still new, and being givin' a chance to react correctly to my body's DNA.

I found it, and it was so warm. So, so warm. I let it reach out to all the bot's within my reach, willing my newfound power to do anything helpful. I willed it with all my strength to do something.

And do something it did! I felt the grinding of metal on metal as one after another, the bots flew towards each other, losing limbs in the process. Heads and legs, along with arms and the occasional hand, all flew in opposite directions as the bodies flew towards each other. I could tell, even though I couldn't see, that the A.I.'s implanted into the bots, could not respond accordingly.

It took all of a minute. The bots were strewn everywhere. Anyone looking at it now would see a grave yard of metal, nothing even looking remotely close to a body. I was still clutching my head with my hands, not quite believing the power I had. I was very glad my suit was stronger than my strength, or else I would have imprints of my palm in the helm.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. It made me quickly look up, but I stopped myself from sliding away from it. It was Deets, she looked shocked, and I knew immediately we had to get home. With a sigh of great, and I mean great, force on my part, I got up. As soon as I was standing, I got a head rush. I swayed uneasily from the exhaustion that swept through me.

Burn caught me just as I was falling. I managed to utter one sentence, looking at the faces above me. Deets, Loogie, Burn, Fizz….

"We gotta' tell Ol' Skool." And then I passed out.

_**Deet's POV**_

I thought Ed was gonna pass out from the shock of what we were seeing, but then I remembered that he barely ever looked up from where he had sat. It confused me, but I knew that I would get answers from Ol' Skool. He was the only adult never to let me down.

I had Ed's Hover board as we started back toward the Dojo. Burn was carrying Ed in front of him, practically cradling him against himself. Ed just looked like a rag doll. It kinda of shocked me when he fainted. That was something that most people don't do, and Ed was just one of them that didn't.

He looked pretty fragile on the way back. Like any twist or turn we did would affect him. Fizz was running a full body scan over him as we moved. I didn't know anything about equipment like that, but Fizz had explained once, that it was very complex equipment.

We were almost to the Dojo, and Ed hadn't moved an inch, except for when we turning. He kinda didn't have a choice. I let out a sigh, it wasn't even meaningful, I was just so… confused.

"Ed needs to eat more Noodles!" Loogie exclaimed, quite suddenly. We all looked over at him, Burn was not excluded. With the looks, Dr. Pinch added, quite hesitantly.

"Um… what he MEANT to say was… Ed should have eaten before he came…" After that, we all really didn't mind their mindless babble. Though it did get me thinking. Ed hadn't eaten before we left, and he didn't eat dinner last night because of his head-ach… I wondered if it was just from fatigue. My thoughts wouldn't stop spinning from the incredible sight from just a few minutes ago. The robots smashed together…

I don't know when we got to the door, but it seemed like only seconds past. I had so much to think about, and I know most people don't think _I know_ what's going on.

We were all off our vehicles in a second; I merely put my wings back to their original place. It wasn't a few seconds later that Ol' Skool came out from the kitchen, a thing of yogurt in his hand and a spoon in his other. Burn had Ed on his back, while we all kinda of stood there… not sure what to do.

"Anyone mind explaining?" Ol' Skool asked, well putting his food on the coffee-table. His eyes showed concern, but his body showed relaxation way beyond even _his_ years. We all started to babble at once.

"Ed just all of the sudden-"

"-And then he fell-"

"-The Robots exploded!-"

It didn't seem like the voice belonged to any of us, but did at the same time. I could hear mine along in the Malay _**(I hope that's how you spell it) **_of voices. It wasn't soon after we had all explained, more or less, in one voice what had happened.

"And… The robots just exploded?" We all nodded furiously, as though it was still fresh in our minds, which it was. Ol' Skool took the information with a long and low sigh. He pushed his fingers against his temples, and walked over to where we set down Ed. The couch had seemed the most appropriate place, it still seemed right.

"Ed? Edward?-" He let out a sigh, again, when the unconscious boy didn't reply."- alright then. I hate doing this Ed, you've had about thirty minutes to come out of Stasis. I'm gonna give you to the count of five." We all shared a curious gaze. Burn's eyebrows were up, Loogie even looked confused. That was a first.

"One." It sounded through the silent room, but we all felt a partial static quality in the air. That got us looking all around, almost scared.

"Two." It rang even clearer, and louder than the last. His syllables coming out in perfect sync. We all still had no clue what was going on.

"Three." Half way there, and Ed still hadn't moved. It didn't surprise me. Ed was like the living dead, he didn't wake if he didn't need to. Ol' Skool pulled something out of his pocket, a small square like cylinder.

"Four." He had head-phones with it, and managed to set them by Ed's ears. I blinked rapidly, thinking what this could possible do. A loud sound to jolt him into awareness? Or maybe something he's familiar with?

"Five." And with a deep, deep sigh. He switched it on.

The reaction was immediate. I was almost shocked with it.

One moment we were looking at Ed and the next he was half way across the room, looking dazed. He looked around as though he was about to get shot at. His eyes were confused, and possibly hurt. His gaze was directed to Ol' Skool. Ol' Skool nodded, and Ed just barely managed to collapse on his behind. His legs were splayed, like he was a toddler, and his arms were straight out in front of him.

"That hurt Ol' Skool." He was rubbing his head, but he didn't move from his spot. We all were deathly quiet, it seemed like we quiet couldn't stand it though. Now I was confused, just plain confused.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" I managed to say, without a trace of care in the world for Ed's feelings.

* * *

Did'ja like it? I know, you probably are attacking your computer with a mental knife saying "CLIFF HANGER WTF!!" I hope not, but oh well! Have a nice last little bit of summer all!

I hope the next Chapter will come sooner, I have no promises though.


	4. Ol' Skool's lies

SOooooooo. Just wanted to say sorry for the Late, late, late, late late update. I just didn't have anything to write... so I didn't write at all.

This chapter was.... interesting. Hope you like! :DDDDDD

Oh, and Ol' Skool is slightly OOC.... it's not much a of a problem, but it is needed in this chapter. His happy-go-lucky attitude doesn't fit in this Chappy. I think you guys won't mind it toooo terribly much.

:D Enjoy my OOCness!

* * *

_**Edwards POV**_

I wasn't listening until Deets started yelling. My head was still thrumming like a humming bird, which just might have rivaled my other headaches. Why all the headaches? Deets might not have been yelling, but to my sensory apparatus- I curses to myself, using the other word I learn- ears, it sounded like it.

"No need to yell, D." I groaned, rubbing my hands against my temples. They almost felt swollen, but of course, that's impossible for a machi- I stopped my though. With a strained sigh, I looked up. Directly at Ol' Skool, and gave a strangled groan, falling over.

"I think I'm malfunctioni-" I can't say I finished the sentence. The only sounds coming out of my mouth was a scrapping and grinding, like my vocals had finally given out. It didn't sound human, even I could tell.

It wasn't long until the worried faces that swam in my vision fell away to a dominant darkness.

_**Deets POV**_

I almost felt bad 'yelling' as Ed had put it. He seemed like he was really damaged or sick, I couldn't guess which. As soon as he fell over and said 'malfunctioning' I knew something was going on that they weren't telling us. They, meaning Ol' skool and Ed.

We all couldn't stop staring at Ed's collapsed body. He seemed so…. Out-of this world. He didn't look human at all, it was scary. His face was on total shut-down, not even showing pain. His body I knew would be stiff as cardboard if I touched it. And what scared me the most was the facial mask he wore at the moment: Calm, serene, while we all were flipping out.

Ol' Skool snapped us out of it as he walked toward Ed, muttering under his breath something I couldn't hear. I gave my team a pointed look, and stepped forward along with Ol' Skool. I hadn't gone a step, before Ol' Skool swung around and stopped me with an outstretched hand. Looking slightly worried, before swinging his head around to look at Ed.

"Don't." Was his grim and all too satisfying answer to my unspoken question was. He added in a quieter whisper. "This has never happened before, I don't know how he'll react to different Human Static's, he's only ever felt mine when he was unconscious."

I was totally confused with that statement, but backed away. The words were innocent, but I knew they didn't make sense in the context they were used. I knew to not stick my hand into the cookie jar while Momma was in the kitchen, and I surely knew to stay away from someone I thought I had known when he had all of the sudden become a being I couldn't comprehend. Ol' Skool walked with carefully placed steps, finally reaching Ed.

When He kneeled down, I immediately thought of one of those old black and white movies where the medic comes in and checks the pulse, but Ol' Skool only hovered his hands lightly above each part of his body.

"What's going on, Ol' Skool?" I looked over to see an enraged Burn, looking fitfully P-I-S-S-E-D. "Why is Ed all of the sudden…. Going bonkers?" His voice was strained, and it was clear he wanted some answers. But it was also clear that he wasn't going to get them when Ol' Skool raised his hand above his head and waved him off.

My mouth along with Fizz's, dropped. This didn't make any sense, He always listened when we needed questions answered. I only now thought of loogie, and as I turned to see him just staring at Ol' Skool with a far off look. I don't know why, but he wasn't his usual self. No bubbling, no non-sense, but all serious. I stared; no, more like **gaped** at him. He must know what's going on, was my immediate assumption. Then I realized that didn't make sense, he was just standing and staring.

"Ol' Skool," I whispered, looking at him, knowing he heard me even though he was turned away. With a sigh, I continued. "What's going on with Ed? And why," I struggled with the right words…" Why did Bedlam call him Experiment- I can't remember the numbers…?"

Ol' Skool stopped his movement after than, and turned to look at me. His wise old eyes looked worried, but confused.

"Bedlam was there?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his temples. Back and forth, back and forth. He then stood up, after patting Ed's arm reassuringly. All the confusion and mystery was gone, and replaced with a deep line of resignation. "Of course."

I could see the mental battle ragging within him. His eyes traveled over us all, in turn. First Loogie, who didn't do a thing, just stared at Ed. Burn looked as though he wanted to ask something, but was silenced with the same wave of the hand. Then Fizz, who wasn't quite looking directly at him and farther toward Ed. His eyes then fell on me, and I froze.

They held a resolution and a solid dose of fear. I couldn't tell what kind of fear it was though… Fear of us, of Bedlam, of the world, of our deliver… I couldn't tell. He was scaring me, but I knew I couldn't show it, not after everything he did for me. I couldn't help it, and ultimately looked away. I didn't want to go through _those_ memories again. I shivered as I looked down at the floor, tracing the patterns with my eyes.

"I guess now is as good as anytime to…" His voice trailed which made us all look at him, and then wait expectantly as he tried to find the words. The words he had been hiding from us. I knew I couldn't throw stones, but it still hurt to know I wasn't being told the entire truth…. Until now. "Burn, Loogie can you guy's carry Ed, carefully?"

Both of them just nodded and I caught myself from nodding also. It was just so strange, none of this made sense. Ol' Skool never kept secrets… well at least not before Ed came. _Maybe that was the Key_, I thought to myself, brightening considerable. Ed's secret must be huge… bigger than _**mine.**_

Ol' Skool started walking down the hallway that led to our bedrooms. It really was quite confusing, seeing as I knew where all the doors led. Mine, Burn, Loogie, Fizz, and Ed's rooms were all lined up, with Ed's door the odd one out. Each door was directly set up across from the one on the other side. Ed's just faced a wall, before it was ultimately perpendicular to Ol' Skool's room. The wall had a picture of Ol' Skool's old team on it, the best courier in the city.

We usually left Ol' Skool's room alone unless he called us in, and so –_**naturally**_- that's where I thought we were going. Call me surprised when we turned to the _wall_ across from Ed's room. I wasn't the only one to stop when Ol' Skool turned to us, waiting for them to get to the _wall_ with Ed. Did I stress _WALL_? I don't think I did…well, we all stopped in front of it. I was deeply puzzled as I caught the questioning gaze of Ol' Skool.

"What's going on Ol' Skool?" Was my most immediate and impatient reaction, as I waited. Burn was carrying Ed by the arms, while loogie had the legs. Though, when they turned the corner, it didn't really matter.

"I need Ed's hand." He requested, waiting patiently with arms crossed in a not-so- patient stand. It was the first time I had ever seen Ol' Skool look… well… _not calm_. It didn't take more than a minute for the boys to get Ed's body all the way to the wall, directly opposite Ed's room.

Ol' Skool started pressing the wall, and the wall was making noises back. The little beeps were chirps in a chime I had never heard before. The noise was so foreign… I backed up in shock, and leaned against the small wall part between Ed's door and My own. My team mates followed my lead, and all backed away a few steps. Burn and Loogie couldn't get very far, on account of Ol' Skool scooping up Ed's hand and pressing it quickly into a small symbol in the corner of the poster.\

"_What the hec-"_ Was all I even managed to think before we all were gapping at the hole that was once the wall. The same wall I had looked at every day in my peripheral vision, something so familiar that was now something so… alien.

Everything was alien now, nothing even remotely normal. If I would have known what I was getting myself into I never would have _willingly_ gone down those first few flights of stairs. I wasn't really sure how that worked, but it was only a few minutes more of shock, before I was at the bottom of _**somewhere. **_

The floor we were on was like nothing I had ever seen in my life, not even in my 'early career' if it could be called a career. Everything was so scientific, and bizarre. There were tubes of anything I could imagine, and twenty more of nothing I would or could ever think of. I gaped at the whole laboratory, stunned by the un-earthly beauty of everything.

Burn and Loogie set Ed on a table, and also gapped at their new surroundings. Loogie was somewhere, and I could almost guess he was exploring and making a mess of something. Fizz hadn't even made it down the stairs… but with everything that was here, I knew she would. Everything on this level, I never knew even existed until this moment.

"Well, guys," Ol' Skool whispered in his own way. "What do you think?"

I couldn't even believe he had to ask, because we were all speechless. I knew I had to say something, anything. I wanted to ask-wonder about what all this meant, and why it was all connected to Ed…

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked, my voice shaking with an emotion I was so unused to feeling: betrayal, fabrication, un-truths… non-truths. Ol' Skool was my hero, and now I **needed** to understand what he had been doing lying to us. Ol' Skool was private sure, but if anything this major was going on… I had always believed he would have told us. Or at least me.

There was a sigh, but ultimately I could feel an explanation coming. He would be truthful, He wouldn't lie anymore, we were finally gonna get the whole truth.

"This is gonna be a surprise, and I ain't gonna sugar-coat it. Thought, I have to admit, I was hoping for a better time for Ed…" Ol' Skool shot a glance at the unconscious kid, who was looking less human by the minute in this eerie place. He continued with a temple rub. "But now that Bedlam knows that Ed is up and running, I can't keep this a secret. You guys are in a lot of danger, especially from Bedlam-"

Ol' Skool stopped for a second, watching our reactions. My eyes were wide, knowing just how dangerous Bedlam really was with my own personal experience.. He turned and started walking toward Ed, standing by his head and straightening his body along with table. As if he had tons of experience doing so.

My thoughts were jumbles as I watched him hook Ed up to a machine, watching some signs before continuing. He didn't turn around, he just… talked.

"I guess I should start from as close to the beginning as I can, before going into an hour long explanation. Ed's name is Edward, you all know that." He gauged our reactions for the next part." What you don't know is that he's Genetically Engineered. I can't even be sure what percent of him is even marginally human." I was lost after 'Genetically engineered'.

"Ol' Skool, this… is this some kinda of joke?" Burn objected crossing his arms in a very Burn fashion and standing in his 'I'm-not-gonna-budge' pose. I wanted to also object to what I was hearing, but then again… even if my faith was a little bit shattered at the moment, I still believed Ol' Skool with my whole heart. I couldn't stress trust.

"Burn…" I whispered, shocked than he would even fathom Ol' Skool lying.

"It's fine Deets, you all need to know the trut-" He was cut off before he could finish saying "truth" by a low moan, coming from the object of interest himself. Ed didn't move more than an inch, and didn't even get a chance to flutter an eyelid before Ol' Skool was leaning farther over him than I had ever thought possible.

"Ed… Ed.." He wasn't getting any more of a response than a flicker of an eyelid and a moan. I didn't understand what he was doing, so close. I knew Ed was a light sleeper but right now he was practically in a comma. Everything Ol' Skool had said was still making my head spin, and I couldn't quite get a grip on what was the exact message. _Genetically Engineered, lies, not human._ Those thoughts flew around in my head on loose strings of doubt. Doubt that really wasn't needed at the moment.

I wasn't really paying attention until Ol' Skool was turned around and facing us. My head shot up out of my bubble of confusion and I watched him with new and wary eyes. I was focusing mainly on myself, and what I could do to listen more closely to Ol' Skool…. Any other thought toward Burn, Loogie, or even Fizz was non-existence.

"I'm going to need you guys to back up a few steps, I'm gonna half 'ta wake him up manually… and my other experiences have told me that he doesn't react…. well…" I had never seen Ol' Skool look so unsure, not even when he was faceing- off to some horrible other person, he always kept his cool. I don't know why Ed was the reason to change it, but I didn't like it. I backed up a few steps, listening to Ol' Skool's orders.

We all watched him, and even though I wasn't looking at anyone else, I knew it was true. Ol' Skool was also backing up a few steps, getting as far away as was necessary. He took a deep breath, before speaking loud and clearly.

"Edward: Operation Wakeup."


	5. Whats my Major malfunction

What can I say, I haven't had the time. But I'll try. I really like this story, just having a brain fart with it at the moment. :D If you like, review!

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I don't quite remember how I got up, just that I did. My mind was a mess, everything was not where it was supposed to be. Only my motor skills were working, and even those at a limited function. I felt like I would fall over at any second, every little sound was a tidal wave of noise. One moment there was only static, and then another it was as if someone had shoved a blow horn against my ear.

The words jumbled together to create a command I knew, but had only had it used against me twice. The Wake Up command, Program Seven of my ten important ones. But then again, at this moment, those were unnecessary.

Wake up I did.

I knew that I moved, but seeing as my eyes were still closed, all I could do was feel around. Though I didn't have a chance as I skidded along the wall, as far away from the person trying to command me as I could. My programming was very clear about what to do after any of the Ten Commanding Programs were activated. That was, of course, run my gears to the breaking point.

As I was splayed against the wall, trying to get my eyes to operate, I heard a faintly familiar voice calling out for me to calm, or maybe it was come? I couldn't think clearly, and being blind was not helping. My mind was working on a hundred and twenty percent of what it was supposed to be running on. Then I heard it, just as I was about to make a dash where the least bit of static was coming from.

"Edward: Operation Subside."

I felt myself sit down, even felt my mind slow to an agonizingly slow speed of ninety-nine percent. My head-ache was soothing itself it seemed, and I could see a dull bit of light coming from my closed eyes. I don't remember how my hands got to the point of holding my head, but it helped block out the light that was cascading down in what seemed like ribbons.

As my mind came back to me, I groaned as the pain hit me full force. It wasn't the oh-look-I-stubbed-my-toe kinda pain, it was the I think I-was-just-shot-in-the-head-four-times kind of pain. I doubled over and tried to hold myself together, which was incredible hard.

It was then that I realized that I was mumbling a string of words. They were something along the line of "Command-malfunction-overload-system-can't-failure-overheating" It was starting to slow down, getting down to a few words such as "Malfuctioning lessening over-"

I finally was able to look at the group of startled humans by the table. My mumbling was down to a word every so many seconds. But it was almost to the point where I could get my full body back under control. Just a small little sliver of control was left.. and..

Bingo!

It was one of the faster recoveries I had ever had, and that was saying something. I managed to get up on two feet with a little sway-and-swable, but I kept it together as I leaned against the wall. Letting in a deep breath, and looked at the group again. Every one of the couriers was wearing shocked and surprised looks, as if they had just witnessed an exorcism.

"I couldn't just wake up the normal way?" I asked Ol' Skool breathlessly, taking long and low gasps. I tried to ventilate the air through my nose, to calm my skipping heart. My left hand was pressed against my forehead as though I could hold in my brains if they even dare to fall out. It was shading my view of everyone, which I was silently glad at.

I could tell by the stunned silence that no one knew what to say, and I wasn't sure what that meant. No one had ever been allowed down here before; my 'sanctuary' had been infiltrated by _trespassers _in disguise as friends. I wasn't sure what surprised me more. The fact that Ol' Skool had let them down here, or the fact that I was revealed for what I was.

I heard the beat of footsteps before actually acknowledging the person. I tensed, not quite sure who it was, but not quite willing to let the light hit my sore eyes. There was a breath, and then a sigh.

"How is the head-ache this time?" Ol' Skool voice was right in front of me. His figure was blocking the light, so I was able to look at him if I so wished. I wasn't sure if I wished it.

"Pulsating, painful, tender… anything else a head-ache should be?" I groused angered by the fact that such a simple head trauma could make me so weak in thought. I managed to force myself to look at him.

His figure was all I saw, with the light riveting around his form. He looked saint like, it was actually one of the first thoughts that had entered my mind on my awakening day. As my eyes adjusted I could see him clearly. His hair was in a neatly combed gnarl, and his face showed expression behind his sunglasses. Though which expression, I knew naught. I wasn't quite experienced in that yet.

"I don't think so" He pondered for a moment, stepping away to let me look around. The light was a little much and I hissed in slight pain." Sorry." He mumbled as we both waited for my eyes to adjust. It was hard, the prickling sensation bringing tears, but I finally got to the point where I could look around and not squint.

As soon as that problem was dealt with, I tried my very hardest to get away from the wall and stand on my own two feet. I thought the light was hard. This time my own body was being used against me, with it's accomplice Gravity. As soon as I was on my own two feet, I stumbled knees weak. Ol' Skool managed to catch me. I wrapped my arms around his torso so I wouldn't fall.

With my head against his chest, and both of us breathing hard: him from shock and me from the actual strain, he spoke.

"I think you should sit before trying to stand, alright?" He was asking me, but I really just felt so tired, like I could fill my boots with bricks and it would be the same weight as it was now. I couldn't really answer him as my fatigue got the better of me.

"I wanna sleep." I mumbled into his shirt, knowing with vain hope that after he used any of the Commands I wouldn't be disobeying them any time soon. My eyes didn't feel tired nor my body, it was just my mind that was taking the brunt.

I could feel him soften under my forehead, and he patted my hair softly.

"Burn, would you help me carry him to the bed?" And it wasn't until those spoken words that I remembered those around us. My mind had been a haze of distraught and apprehensiveness, with only a small light of understanding which was Ol' Skool. My immediate thought was to man up and push away from Ol' Skool, but he caught my intent and held me tighter against his chest.

I wasn't even sure if Burn said anything, but I knew that my body was being lifted by somebody, and it wasn't Ol' Skool. With a sigh, I let go and let my light body be carried to the 'table'. Burn must have been freaking out, because he was tense and nervous with me in his arms.

I think I might have mumbled thanks when I hit the table but I wasn't sure, my eyes were closing trying to give my mind some kind of respite against the exhaustion. Even though I knew Ol' Skool was against it, I tried to sit up. I succeeded a small margin, reaching for the button which would turn the table into a chair.

With that done, I looked over at the crowd I had gathered, finally realizing I didn't know what the heck was going on. I think it had something to do with a package. I leaned against the table and let my head fall back with a clunk.

"What happened?" I asked, hoarsely. Finally looking around at all the faces of worry, apprehension, confusion, and lastly fear. I'm guessing the fear was held for me. The Unknown scared many people, just as Ol' Skool had explained to me many times. I just never thought that my closest… friends… would be afraid of me.

They all gave a glance at each other, no one person looking to anyone in particular just each other. Deets was the first to step forward, and look me straight in the eyes and explain everything that happened from when I woke up to when I collapsed. She went into a lot of detail at the beginning, but then when it got to the parts particularly about me, I understood she kept as much as she could away from me.

After she was done, I wasn't sure how long we had been down here. But I stared at my hands, letting out an angry sigh. It was just my luck. And if I was right, then it would be just like my luck.

"Ol' Skool." I called out, knowing he would come from where ever he was. "Was I put together out of order?" I wouldn't allow myself to shake as I spoke, but if I was… then it only gave me a matter of weeks before I majorly malfunctioned. I looked over from where I heard the footsteps come from, not really looking at him but in his general direction.

"There is that possibility," He said, and I dropped against the table exhausted just at the prospect of it. "But then again, you could have just over exerted yourself. This new addition was just 'installed' and it might not have configured. You could have just activated it before it had time to bond with you."

I knew that he wasn't trying to lecture me, but even with the thought that I might not be… well it didn't matter, I probably just over exerted myself. I sat up a little straighter, smiling murmuring "good." Though the smile didn't quite reach my eyes. That is until I remembered whom I was in company with. The fake and cheery smile appeared of it's own accord, it was just part of my life now.

"Then I'm fine." I exclaimed softly, already shimming to the edge of the table, ready to try the 'walking' thing again. But he stopped me with a hand to my shoulder.

"Not so fast," He waited for me to look into his eyes." I promised them an explanation. And they didn't quite get one. You should be the one to tell them. You can trust them," He urged." They are good people. For once, just regard what I've said about _trust_ as if it were a dead fly."

My eyes widened, he and I knew what the rule on trust was, and I realized just how much he cared for these teens. Me included. I leaned back into the table-chair, and with a sigh I started.

"What to say- Trust is such a thing that I have not an understanding of it, yet. But you just want me to throw out caution to the wind as if I can trust a tree with the secret to the world. But where to start-where to start…" I knew I was mumbling just trying to get my thoughts in order. It worked slightly, so I began.

"I was, in a way, born here. I'd say a month before I was introduced to you guys." I ignored their looks. "I remember it like it was yesterday, and actually I remember quite a lot just like it was yesterday. Blank is as good way to describe my life before the world as any was opened to me. I didn't know a thing, except what I could do. I had to be taught everything, and I am still learning.

I walked my first time, and then after that, I was hooked. Reading, writing, learning, feeling, being alive and so much more was so new to me… I-I couldn't' get it out of my system ever. "**I looked at everyone in turn, trying to express how much I loved life."** Ol' Skool never failed when it came to life. But then again, I only know that Bedlam hadn't known I was in working order for a while. If he had, I don't know who I would be."

Everyone was looking at me with something akin to awe, as if they had never thought of the simple things. I thought of it every day, and more. Even when I was pretending to be happy and dumb, I still learned all I could about the world.

"Friendship was the easier lesson I ever had to learn, because you guys made it easy." I laughed at that." I had no reason to be scared, and that was mostly because I had never faced rejection before. The emotions you guys show are so much different than any computer, I've learned a lot so thanks. But I guess I should get into the technical part."

I got a stare or two, but other than that, I was allowed to continue.

"I'm genetically engineered, though I look high tech, I am still incomplete as you saw. The smallest thing can send me into a malfunction, and I'm not always aware of it. Ol' Skool wouldn't even let me out of the lab until I was malfunction free. I'm searching for parts of myself. Which may sound easy, but there hasn't really been much talk of my kind-if any. The malfunction you guys saw-" I made sure to look away for this one "- was because I was an idiot and should have been watching myself more carefully."

"It was not your fault. The ability came of its own." Ol' Skool interrupted, soothingly. Patting me on the shoulder.

"But I should even have been thinking of using my ability, I only just got connected to it and I was pushing it to a limit I wasn't sure I was even capable of." I argued, feeling guilty. I didn't want to continue after that, and I think that they felt it.

"Was that why the Sphere was gone when we came back yesterday? Because it was part of you?" Deets asked, clenching and unclenching her hands together, as if she just asked the world of me.

"Yeah." Was all I could think to answer with Though it seemed to stop her.

"So then, what's your true personality?" Burn asked, crossed arms across his chest_. I guess I wasn't fooling anyone._ I thought to myself quietly. I snorted.

"This." I pointed to myself, removing my fake smile and just smiling nervously. I don't think they saw the difference, but I was determined to show them once I was able to move. "I promise, also to be myself and not some always happy person. I'll try and… learn the emotions." I looked at everyone, trying to get it across that I would only act as an idiot when we were in public.

"So that is why you could lift an entire truck? I thought it was just because your suit was the highest grade… I would never have thought…" Fizz mumbled to herself. I just answered.

"Yeah. The suit is actually part of me. It's the second upgrade I ever got."

I thought about it a second, then with shining eyes I looked at them. Smiling the sincerest smile I could.

"You guys want to see everything I can do?"


	6. Sunshine and Fainting Spells

Can I go a day without apologizing? I feel like the answer is a no. Believe it or not, I have actually had this chapter almost complete for a little over two months... Let's just say life got complicated and is coninually going to be complicated till the end of my days.

Please enjoy this chapter though, lots of just... Fun, in this one. Next chapter is going to be a lot more fun! Mostly because I'm gonna get a little Bedlam Brain action going on. ^.^

Bon Appetite!

* * *

**_Sunshine and fainting spells_**

It didn't take to long for use to get outside. If I would have had the ability to teleport, it would have taken us even less time. I was so excited it really was out of character for me. And I was nervous. Nervous mostly because this was the real me. Worst part? I didn't even know who the real me was.

As they all shielded their eyes from the glare I realized I hadn't, just another thing special about me. I tried to think what I would show them first, thinking over all my unique abilities. And then I settled on the Hover board tricks that only I could do. They were still new, but I was still proud of my accomplishments that I wanted to share them with people other than Ol' Skool.

"_Sooo_, What's first Ed?" I heard Burn say from behind me. I smiled and twirled around as fast as I could. My movements were slightly enhanced by the suits alien-tech, making me for lack of a better word faster. Then, as if in slow motion in my brain, I flipped out my Hover board with a flick of my wrist. All in one motion, I nudged the Hover board behind me and sat, legs crossed while their minds all processed the switch.

"How about that?" I shot back, smiling as the sun's vibrant rays hit my board, warming it instantly. I had a thing for the sun, though it had only become apparent after my first Upgrade, when I was still in the Lab. Ol' Skool had shown me videos of the outside, trying to teach me different words when the big glowing orb stuck out like it was on drugs. If anyone could ever be in love with the sun, it was me. I'm getting off topic though, back to my team's reactions.

"Whoa." Both Pinch and Loogie said at the same time. I'm still unsure how that's possible. Deets and Fizz just shared an expression I was unsure about, so of course, with my newfound ability to ask I did. They would probably end up 'hating'- Yes, I think that's the appropriate term- me.

"What emotion is that?" Head tilted to the side, and questioned both of them. The expression changed immediately with one I was familiar with: Confusion. It took them a minute, and then after spluttering Fizz responded.

"Uhm, I guess it would be awe. You know, amazement and shock, both at the same time…" I thought about it for half a second, and then tried it on for size. I thought of the Sun and the fact that Ol' Skool had told me I could never walk on it for fear I would burn up. I tried thinking of my expression then. From the 'awed' looks I got back I guessed I got it right.

"Was that correct?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly. I got a few laughs out of them, when I noticed that Burn was standing to the side with his arms crossed looking unhappy. He hadn't said much throughout the entire episode. Maybe I **was** taking their trust a little too lightly.

"I'll do my routine if you guys want to see it…" Even though I had asked questions like this a million times in front of them, it was just not the same when they knew who I was. My Hover board was responding to my thundering heartbeat, by wobbling unsteadily in the air.

"Of course." "Sure!" "May_onnais_e!" "I'd be delighted." "Whatever."

All the responses came at the same time I wasn't sure what I should do, but then I realized that this was a human response. I was almost paralyzed by shock, but as soon as I shook it off I smiled brightly. Not my stupid-Ed smile, but a true and genuine happy Ed grin.

I stood up on my board, half bent as I held on to the nose with my hands. Then, letting the board balance me, stood fully erect. With a smile, I prepared myself to do a few complicated movements. Those I wouldn't usually do because I didn't want to be found out. That was all out the door now, though.

While I still had their attention I proceeded to activate one of my 'upgrades.' With it, I could pretty much deny the laws of gravity and make my board do things that would have other people wonder what kind of scientific breakthrough it was. I started to make a perfectly vertical climb. Which, if you knew Hover boards, should be highly impossibly.

When I reached a height of approximately forty feet, I shut the thrusters off. With a jolt I was set free falling, at a speed much greater than the climb. The icy winds flushed my face red, but was akin to the feeling of being alive for the first time. I smiled as I came closer and closer to the speck of people that was my team mates .

5, 4, 3, 2…

And that was when I pulled **_up_**, gently, then sharply. As I leveled out, I spun like a bullet twirling around and around till I was almost dizzy. I pulled up from my twirling to do a few big loop-die loops, consistently getting smaller. The wind resistance was close to none, but the sun's bright rays warmed me as I continued to flip and twirl through an eccentric maze of movements.

My finale could have been more impressive, but I kept it simple and dazzling. It was also possibly the stupidest thing I had ever done. As I started back toward my team mates, I headed directly for them. And I don't mean above and to the left, but right at them. Wind whipped my hair but my goggles kept everything in perfect focus.

Fizz jumped out of the way and Loogie screamed before I was even a meter away. Deets looked to shocked to move and Burn was watching my movements like I was a freight train out of hell. With my permanent smile I managed to turn off my thruster and sharply spin the board. Then with a small inaudible click the thrusters were spinning the other way stopping me mid-air.

"Ta daa!" I exclaimed as I jumped down while my Hover board folded itself. My arms out and leg bent slightly I looked like one of those weird trapeze people, from a cirque. There was a clank behind me as the board dropped to the ground. I humped a bit in shock then laughed hysterically. I was a little dizzy and only now realized I was tired.

Then, I crumpled from exhaustion.

I was totally aware of it too, as my eyes rolled back and my audio receptors turned up to full. I mentally kicked myself from doing too much strenuous things in a small amount of time. "Command Wake Up currently initiated." Said the all too familiar computer like in my head. My body came back under my control as soon as those words were spoken. It was almost painful though, as my body was sucked back from oblivion.

It took me a moment to get my bearings enough to open my eyes. The chaos in front of me was almost amusing. Deets looked frantic, Loogie was yelling and choking his fish-puppet, Burn was yelling at Fizz to do something, while Fizz was leaning over me blinding me with a small flashlight. It kinda reminded me of a flashing fish, one of the scientific marvels of the world.

"Flashy." I mumbled incoherently, snorting. I realized what I said didn't make sense and Fizz was freaking out even more. My audio's were the one's messing up now, and I could only hear small bits and pieces of dialogue. With a fumbling brain I tried to sit myself up, only succeeding in falling over. Onto something all too soft. My head lolled around to see it was Deets who was holding me up against her leg. I could have sworn she'd been farther away.

Everyone was talking at once, while Loogie took the initiative and ran to find Ol' Skool. My senses were slowly coming back and I could sit up without Deet's help. With a frustrated sigh, I waited patiently for all of the warning signs in my head to stop blinking. There was only one left when I opened my eyes a crack.

"Heh. I'm sleepy, but the Wake Up command is still initiated." I said, crashing my hands to my temples to pressure them into submission. Just too much had happened in such a short time. I yawned as they all stared at me with an emotion I was unfamiliar with yet again.

"What happened there?" Asked fizz, feeling my forehead for a fever. I snorted, but let her do it anyway. She would probably be more alarmed. On the account that my body temperature ran at a strange lower temperature then a normal humans. With wide eyes she confirmed my theory.

"You're freezing!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yup," I chirped animatedly, still leaning against Deet's leg. I won't lie, it was comfortable. Warm. Like the sun. As I looked up at her I was blinded by the glare of the sun, I just smiled though. Maybe that was her face. "Help me up?" I asked her, holding a hand upwards where I guessed she would put her hand.

I didn't wait long before there was a bit of silence, and her hand came down to grasp mine. Hers was much smaller than mine, but she had a strong grip and easily helped me get the right _'ompft'_ to get up. Just as I was finally on my feet I heard Ol' skools soothing voice. With a hand under my armpit all the way around my back, Deets helped me stand.

"You pushed yourself too much, didn't you?" He sounded almost accusing, but it never felt that way. You couldn't be accused of something if you don't feel threatened. I could never feel threatened by Ol' skool, it was in my programming. Deeply imbedded in my subconscious that it would be painful if I ever decided he was a threat or I should eliminate him. It hadn't happened yet, but he kept me on the lookout. A failsafe.

"Course." I said, slurring my words a little, really feeling the effects of the day. Warnings went off in my mind, flashing Command prompts. "Can I go to sleep yet?" I whined, knowing I must have looked like a child begging for candy. It was very hard to sleep when your own brain was against you. Insomnia at its finest.

I didn't see Ol' Skool's expression, but he was silent so I knew he was thinking.

"Alright, Ed. As long as you promise that you're fine. No lying."

I didn't see the problem, I couldn't lie. It was against the rules. I followed the rules very well.

"Promise." I said, feeling a great deal of relief and forgetting those around me as I looked up at Ol' Skool, so he could see in my eyes I just wanted sleep. Honesty always came through in my eyes. Then everything would be fine.

"Deactivate Wake Up. Command Seven."

And, of course, my vision swam in darkness before I fell onto Deets heavily, yawning.

**_Burn's POV_**

I didn't understand.

Ed was apparently Genetically Engineered, a super human. He had problems staying awake, apparently loved something called 'flashy', and was now fast asleep in Deet's arms. Now Deet's was strong, so I didn't worry about her. She was holding Ed up just fine. But it was just…

I just didn't understand why Ol' skool wouldn't tell** me** at least…

"Ol' Skool… I don't get it…" I combed my fingers through my short cropped hair, feeling the stubble of a week's last shave. This was all confusing. I didn't do confusing. I did action. I did planning.

I didn't do surprise.

"I'm the leader, why wasn't **I **at least told?" I asked, clearly upset. I heard Ed snore loudly as Deet's piggy backed him and brought him into the house. He looked like a giant child attached to her like a backpack. She looked back for just a moment, to look at me and then at Ol' Skool. I could tell she absolutely trusted him. Even I didn't know her back-story, but that was her and Ol' Skool's business-not mine.

"Because Ed needed to experience the positive emotions before the negative ones. I knew that once you knew about him -that would change." I bristled with the accusation, ready to defend myself, when Ol' Skool held up a hand signaling to let him finish. I grumbled but let him. He waited till he was sure I wasn't going to interrupt.

"You know it's true. You like schedule. A change in pace every once in a while. Excitement every once in a while. Maybe a hardball, but not a curve ball. Ed was a change in pace a long time ago, he's scheduled now. You don't necessarily have to accept him just yet, but I'd like a little bit of civility." That was when Ol' Skool got a worried look in his eyes.

"He's just a baby, really. I can only teach him not to touch a rattle-snake because of its venom. He doesn't have the common sense yet to not touch another kind of snake for the same reason. Where as you all have fourteen, fifteen years on him, he only has a few months. He's doing remarkably well."

It was my turn to give him a look, it almost felt over-powering. So I just told him what was going through my mind for the past four hours. Maybe longer, if I was willing to think that far.

"That doesn't change the fact that you told us nothing! I mean, Bedlam attacked us! Us!" He had the audacity to look stricken. "We're couriers. I'm aware of the dangers of the job, but a personal vendetta against one of the few people controlling the world? Why shouldn't we have known?"

By now Loogie, Fizz, and Deets had gathered in the next room, sitting on the couches. They didn't participate in the conversation, but they were as much a part of it as I was.

"Because it would have put you in more danger." Ol' Skool replied easily, watching my reaction coolly. I did have to stop and glare. I wanted to say something else, but he stopped me again by raising his hand and uttering. "Enough Burn. I've explained myself."

I paused.

"If you want to leave, it's all you, but I personally want you to stay. " Ol' Skool let out a sigh, something I'd never seen him do until today. "I need you. All of you to help me."

Now there was a shocker. I had been standing there, contemplating leaving, and he goes and says something like that! Guilter. He also flattered the better side of my human nature. He needed my help, **of course **I would listen, it was the least I could do.

"Bedlam is after Ed now. I'm sure of it… Even if the attack hadn't of happened, he's made it perfectly clear he wants 'custody' of Ed."

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't impressed. Yes, I was now going to stay, but getting any information about the upcoming situation would be helpful. Plus, I still didn't quite understand how Ed was so important that the man who controlled half the city, wanted him. Didn't he already have, like, everything?

"But why?" That was the big question, wasn't it? Why was Ol' Skool protecting Ed from Bedlam? What could possibly happen if Bedlam won this small war? Ol' Skool just looked at me, then at the others sitting on the couches. Everyone was now turned to face us. Now was the moment of our decision. I'd be the leader of the discussion.

"Because Ed is possibly the last of his kind. Which roughly translates too 'we're screwed if bedlam gets him because Ed is almost unstoppable completely formed.'" I could have said more to counter his argument, but my mouth was dropped open. Ed? Unstoppable? This had to be a joke.

I regarded his face, watching for any signs of betrayal or lies. I saw none. His face was open and he just wanted us to understand. Now that I really saw him, I could tell he looked relieved that it was all out in the open. Aw crap-o. He is being honest. That means he thinks this will really happen. Which means he knows, because Ol' Skool doesn't just guess the end of the world…

"How unstoppable? He's Ed!" I finally muttered weakly, trying to raise a defense that might possibly give me a little back up with my decision. I mean run away or save the world, potentially? How could Ol' Skool put this on us? We're teens who ride around delivering mail… I never signed up for super-hero duty.

"Have you ever seen the after effects of a hurricane?" Ol' Skool asked , almost politely. I nodded, not seeing where he was going till he said, "That's Ed."

Needless to say, my jaw hit the ground. I looked at my team, watching the varied reactions. Deets didn't look as shocked as all of us, but I could tell she was fighting some inner demon about this. I couldn't say no, not now… not with that looming over my head. I shot them a look, and simultaneously they all nodded. Deets mouthed _"I'm in."_

"Protect Ed… I can do that to save the world." Ol' Skool smiled, and patted my shoulder, just like old times. I added after, with the first smile of the day,

"But I want an upgrade on my bike. She's getting kind of frumpy."

Predictably, he just rolled his eyes and walked off to finally eat his Yogurt. Letting some of the tension in his shoulders be released. Everyone else started discussing Ed and everything that could ever have surrounded him.

I realized then just what I had gotten us into. Protecting a child who was stronger than armies…

Who was going to protect us if we failed?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. :D I think it was a good chapter, but next one is definitely going to be better... If I ever am allowed to update it.

Stay hooked! Cause your reviews are the things keeping me going!( I live for them some days)

T.T

See, now I'm crying because my words are so beautifully true!


	7. Never a Dull Day

So here it is. Long time no post me. -rubs back of neck- Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

**Never a Dull Day**

I woke up feeling pretty decent. My command prompt was pinging slowly in my head, telling me that I had slept adequately and that my Wake Up command was now dormant. Everything was as it should be. In my body at least. I looked around my room, and it looked just as I left it. Bare. It was blue, something about color coordination that all couriers were obsessed with. There was a desk, a bed, a chair, and a shelf with a couple of items. Most of the items were just shells.

Well, the shells weren't really 'shells' from the ocean per say, but shells of things. Like my sphere, the outer casing that was left behind and I kept it on my shelf so I could look at it. A few kids pictures books were on my table, innocently staring up at the ceiling and begging me to re-read them. With a stretch, I declined the luxury and hurried to the kitchen, because, as everyone knows- I am starved after sleeping. Ol' Skool claimed it was because my brain was still growing if not just my body.

I never questioned it.

The kitchen was silent, which was only slightly unusual. If it was early enough, everyone would eat together, but it was obvious that I had missed that point of the morning. I stretched and yawned, scratching my hair as I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal with orange juice. Loogie, unfortunately had taught me that one, but needless to say it was good. Salt was, too. That one was all Dr. Pinch's fault. Then Bacon was all Burn, along with chicken, but I didn't like it as much when it was fried as he did. Deets unfortunately, loved fruit, which I could not stand unless it was in some form of liquid.

Fizz and I had a lot of the same preferences: chicken, cereal, liquid fruit, and ice cream. Strangely enough we both hated the same things: raw meat, beans, tofu, and yogurt. Uck. Ol' Skool absolutely adores yogurt. I personally can't see how it is good… I munched on my cereal slowly as I tried to go over the quantum chemistry of yogurt in my head. Fizz made it seem hard, but its algorithms followed closely with most bodily-functions when completely understood.

"So I see sleeping beauty is up, huh?" Ol' Skool said, yawning not a moment later. I had heard Ol' Skool walking before he talked, but I wanted to keep some secrets to myself, so I only turned around when he directly addressed me. His gait was a little less than ninja, but rightly loud. I guess it was like a wounded ninja, if that makes sense at all.

I said, "I slept surprisingly well. You know… considering." Somehow it was still unsettling that everyone knew nobody but Ol' Skool and I were in the room. I thought as I took a bite. Chewing slowly. I felt naked, but surprisingly free. Was this what it must be like to streak? Huh, I don't think Ol' Skool would be particularly happy to allow me the chance to try that thought out, but it was still a thought. I wonder what cold air felt like down the-

"Well? That's… good." Ol' Skool broke through my thoughts. It seemed like Ol' Skool was nervous. Why? With narrowed curious eyes, I watched his movements. Left hand twitching as he reached for the yogurt, eyes looking anywhere but mine. A bite of cereal and I was watching even more closely. Eye twitch of frustration as he tried to open the yogurt, hand shaking. Tell-tale signs of nervous anxiety, but also tension in his shoulders told me that he was waiting to be attacked. By who? It took me a moment to realize this was him, being nervous. Around me. An almost forgotten bite of cereal as I thought.

Nervous. That was two steps away from being scared.

My eyebrows shot up, I knew that feeling well, just never around other people. Ol' Skool was nervous, about me or something that followed me. Predictably, this didn't surprise me, but the fact of the matter was that my parental figure was… alarmed to the fact of me. I had always known that Ol' Skool was uneasy about me in general. He would have been crazy not to be, honestly. Sometimes, that's what made me better at reading people. The strongest emotions followed a close pattern that I was only now starting to pick up on. I had been getting progressively better at analyzing the people around me. Faster and faster, actually.

"What is it about me, exactly-" I asked Ol' Skool suddenly. The thoughts in my mind had poured into the words I had left unspoken. He was nervous, and it was making me edgy. The look I received was almost a jittery confusion, borderline naïve. "That is so different? I mean, I am aware that I am half engineered and half creation. That makes me different, yes, but I don't understand why that matters."

It took a moment for Ol' Skool to mull over the question; thoughtful expressions crossed his face before he answered. I was chewing quietly.

"You're special Ed. Different is… Well, it's like beauty." That threw me for a loop and I almost choked on my orange juice concoction. Beauty? My expression of disdain didn't stop him from continuing. "It's in the eye of the beholder."

Ahh. That made sense. I think. Humans are very fickle. One day they could love me, and the next they could hate me. Their nature was different than mine. It seemed to… touch and go for me. I know me. I am steady and changing infrequently. Once I find me, that is. I learn, thus I change with my knowledge, but I have a structure I hold too. I know what I am as much as the humans change who they are.

"I understand now. I believe." I told Ol' Skool, smiling. My face was getting unsuited to the unused muscles. I hadn't smiled like 'dumb' Ed in almost a day. I hadn't gone that long without smiling since I was in my test tube. Amniotic fluid is not, in fact, the best mouthwash. "Thank you."

"Any time Ed." Ol' Skool said, patting me on the shoulder as he passed to his room, yogurt in hand. Ugh, it smelled like hard blueberries. Not even grape-juicy. My nose wrinkled as I finished the last few bites of my cereal and slurped up the orange liquid that I held in esteemed over the cereal itself. I think oranges are fruits… but they are just so good.

Orange might be a fruit, but in my mind it was an honorary vegetable.

I wonder what the world would be like if everything looked like an orange?

Deets POV

Ed had just woken up, we all know it, but none of us wanted to be the first one to actually talk to him. It is not that Ed is a bad guy, but a certain level of trust had been breached. I thought I had known him. Goofy, happy, trustworthy, and naivety included and loved. I couldn't quite wrap my head around the fact that Ed had lied to us, for the entire time we had known him. It seemed like we needed to learn to live with this new guy in our house that shared some characteristics with the old Ed. Ol' Skool backing him left a bad feeling in my stomach. We all felt a little… confused and used at the moment.

Burn was sitting on the couch, angrily pressing button after button on his game-console, as Loogie and Dr. Pinch sat in a hammock arguing about Shrimp and their evil plots to take over the sewer system. I have long since made a pact with myself to never understand Loogie. Fizz had locked herself in her lab, claiming that she had found a new way to 'destabilize the oxygen molecules to create a hybrid of contextualized super metal'. The only concepts I understood were oxygen and metal. Even that was a stretch.

Well, they were all slowly hiding themselves away; I was sitting here writing in my journal. A daily thing that kept my sanity with me. That and talking to Ol' Skool, but I didn't really want to face him at the moment. Betrayal was a little too steep. I knew I would be interrupted by Ed soon though, that was a normal and eventful thing. Then again, after what had happened last night… I couldn't help but wonder how much I was going to really trust this new person I was learning about. Ed. Goodness. He's engineered, by Ol' Skool. It didn't stop me from thinking back to what Ol' Skool had said. How dangerous Ed was.

He could level the city, and who could stop him?

I shivered as pen met paper again and again. My thoughts, emotions, and fears trembled to life on the pressed material beneath my pen. It was a hobby I had picked up a little before Ed had joined us. Ol' Skool had promised it would be a stress relived, and at the time- I swore I would do anything to release the pent up anxiety building inside of me from being used as little less than a trained-thief. The rage and humiliation of being used by Bedlam for such menial and degrading tasks still haunt my nightmares and sometimes my day dreams. The clicking and 'bloops' of Burn and his video game were calming as I rested myself for a longer period of time than I had before this all went down.

If I was honest with myself, I would say I knew this was coming. Chalk it up to paranoia, but this was normal almost. Well, not exactly like this, but similar. Ed was different. We all had something to hide. We all accepted it, and he accepted that nobody asks those kinds of questions unless there are major problems in paradise. You don't just go around asking stupid questions. This was a dangerous world.

I once saw a clown get run over by a DNA and nobody batted an eye, I later found out of some kind of feud had been going on for a year. For some reason, they were able to set their differences aside afterwards… I have a suspicion that was why the package-steal count on both sides had dropped dramatically. From each other anyway.

And our package-steal rate had rocketed as a result. Less packages guarded means more packages stolen. It was just _too _sweet to see the scowls that littered their faces when a package was stolen by me or Ed. We were the only ones qualified for enough speed and agility to get in and out of the situation safely. Clowns and DNA were no laughing matter, even though they were simpletons at most. Then again, I am starting to think it might be just Ed who is the one for the job. Super human strength and all.

His aerial work was a masterpiece. In my team, I was the only one allowed to even make a judgment on such an act of passion and fluidity. When he dove, my heart fell into my stomach, forgetting that Ol' Skool had just told us only hours before what and who he was. The power in every stroke of his board as he pulled a feat equally as stunning as the last amazing dove or roll or twist. My goodness, the muscles that must be working.

My face flushed as I reviewed what I was thinking. It was hard to admit it to myself when Ed was little more than a brother to me, but… Yes. Ed was hot, no doubt about it, but he was also half alien-tech. Every time I even thought about his abs or his sculpted body, I had to remember. I shouldn't be feeling even the slightest bit attractive to him. Even if he was powerful… and adorable… and talented… And dangerous. If I wasn't lying to myself, I would readily admit that the 'danger' aspect gave him an extra boost in my mind.

Then again…

Who am I kidding? He's a freakin' superman who fell into my life from a lab underground. Would 'climb into my life' be a better phrasing? I chewed on the end of my pen as I tried to think of something else, besides how I was trying to hide my attraction to someone who probably didn't even know he could feel attraction. He is a baby. Wait.

Does that make me a Pedophile? My eyes widened as I stopped chewing. No. It couldn't be. He looked like a teenager. His mind was developed as well, just… not as much as ours. Was he smart? I knew he was naïve… but what if he has been hiding his true face behind a mask?

_Oh my gosh_, I could be falling for a Lex Luthor. Eww. If Ed went bald prematurely, he might still retain the adorableness that makes him so cute, but I don't think I'd like him as much. At least I hoped I wouldn't. What would that be like? Kissing a bald guy. Maybe it would be like kissing Burn.

The image of that was burned into my retina and I wanted to retch.

"Hey guys." I leapt as I looked over to see Ed smiling and stretching. Did he always sleep in a short sleeved shirt and pants? Huh, never noticed. The room went silence for a second, before Loogie and Dr. Pinch yelled 'hi', Burn grumbled 'busy', and Fizz said absolutely nothing. Was it really up to me to make things seem normal? Teenage girl to the rescue.

A sigh and I did.

"Hey Ed." I said, smiling, already tumbling through my shock with ease that I had developed through my year with Bedlam. Just another part of normal everyday life, when you were with him. I shook myself out of remembering those… particular memories.

When Ed heard me, he gave me a dazzling smile. It was genuine. Strange. I had seen that fake smile for so long that I had thought that was real. This smile was so much better when he actually wanted to do it. His eyes smile, too. Okay, so everything about him just seemed more real now. It was kind of like being in the dark, and stepping into the light. The change was almost blinding. Terrifyingly blinding.

"Hey Deets." He said, plopping himself down between me and Burn. Normal. This was going to take some getting used to. I almost expected him to grow two heads as soon as the news was out. This was not the case. He was bubbly and energetic, almost like a three year old. He was so like the old Ed. It all just fit into place, now that I had someplace to categorize him. Different.

"What're we doing today? Any packages?" Ed asked.

"Nothing. It has been unusually quiet over the airwaves, too." Burn said, not looking away from his video games. I think I heard Loogie and the puppet say something about sharks and minnows. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Nothing?" Ol' Skool question, walking in with a towel around his shoulders. His body spoke of relaxation and Zen. That was what I loved about him. Not just the fact that he was my savior, but he had become the mentor I had never had. The parental figure willing to fight off the evil known as Bedam. Seeing him calm and sweet was all I needed to know that Ed, no matter how powerful as long as he had Ol' Skool, would never turn on us. Or me.

"I got a package you can grab, if you all are willing-"

The words were no sooner out his mouth before Ed, was already decked out in his gear and begging for the location. This was not new behavior, it actually happened every single time Ol' Skool wanted us to so much as breath on a package for him. I would say Ed was enthralled with anything even involving Ol' Skool, but sometimes Ed wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. Then again, maybe all of that had been an act. I smirked as I rose, a little slower.

"Yeah. Sure, Ol' Skool, what'd you need?" Burn asked, glaring at Ed's back as he paused the image. I couldn't help but sigh, this was going to be a long year. If we even lasted that long.

Ed was still as excited as always, oblivious to us.

Or was he?

Ed's POV:

I was not stupid. Even though I did not see Burn glaring at me, his voice gave it away. I mean, I know we hadn't had the best of relationships before all hell had broken loose, but he was at least civil. Now it was as if being Genetically Engineered was my fault. Like I had put myself through everything.

If he wanted to play that game, I could find a way to make it his fault for having different colored skin. Though I could never understand why that mattered at all, just that he would get increasingly pissed if someone so much as thought he was lesser than them. Which, technically, he was. Not because of something as arbitrary as skin color though, more or less the tactical command.

"Yeah. Sure, Ol' Skool, what'd you need?"

I didn't look away from Ol' Skool, momentarily putting back up my mask of naivety and innocence. Only half of it being a lie. If I ignored Burn, then maybe he would back off. I though it highly unlikely, but I still wanted to give it a try before I brought out the guns to start battling. Which I knew I would win.

"It's over in sector three, I think. Under the name D. J. Stickyboots." I wasn't the only one confused as to where this was going. In fact, Burn and I both gave each other a scathing look. "Bedlam attacking like that, well that was unexpected- so I decided that an alias for anything related to Ed was going to be needed."

Deets beat me to the punch.

"D. J. Stickyboots? Isn't that a character from an old television show…" _TV? What was that…_ I listened quietly as Ol' Skool and Deets argued for a moment. Still trying to figure out the world I was born into.

"Your point is?" Ol' Skool asked pointedly, his voice never angry. His left eyebrow was raised as he crossed his arms. Deets almost got another word in before Burn said, quite loudly, as if we couldn't hear him,

"Ok, Ol' Skool. We'll get the package."

"You will? Great!" Ol' Skool said it as though there was a chance that I, or anyone else for that matter, was going to entertain the thought of obeying him. We lived under his roof and his protection. I wasn't about to go abandoning that for some simple thing as not wanting to run a package.

"Alright then, well- the package is in…" And he gave us the coordinates, which Burn typed into his GPS tracker. Deets suited up, followed closely by Loogie. I was already ready, but I waited patiently for the rest of my team. Burn shared a few more words of wisdom with Ol' Skool before turning to us, eyes shining in glee of the thought of a hunt.

"Wait're we waiting for? Let's go!"

It didn't take us more than a minute to get outside with boards, vehicles, skates, and wings out, ready for action. We were on a major hover-way before I could truly start to enjoy the feel of the wind running through my hair. It was freeing, being out here. The loud scuttle of huge hover-things made the world a large and dangerous jungle gym of intensity that would punish you if you even **thought** about looking away. That was what I loved about the world. It could keep up with me.

I smiled as the air brushed through my hair repeatedly and hurriedly, as if I was escaping it, not the other way around. I was just above the tippiest-top of the largest hover-van, and as such only had to watch for my team mates safety. Which was easier said than done. Deets and I still watched though, and waited for someone to make the mistake of underestimating us. Or vice versa.

Oh how the world was dangerous, and how it bowed to the end of my board. Burn, below me, was too intent of the GPS and staying out of the way of moving auto-vehicles to really enjoy the road as Deets and I were. Speaking of Deets…

I looked over to see my pink-haired sidekick enjoying the breeze of the morning. We shared a look and immediately understood. Nobody would ever understand the pull of the sky like Deets and I. It was a kinship I shared with her and only her. Ol' Skool rode on a board, Fizz rode a scooter, Burn a one-wheeled trike, and Loogie practically ran. They were comfortable and in their element, but they missed so much.

Even in my stupor of enjoyment, I could see Deets look of uncertainty. I could not even say I blamed her. We were close. Closer than close. If I had to think of one person as family, including Ol' Skool, it would be Deets. She understood. Even as my heart pounded at the fact that I had knowingly betrayed her all those months of being with everyone, I couldn't say I would change my actions. Because she understood.

I was grounded by my thought process. The wind still pulled my hair and tight-jumpsuit like the fingers of forest-nymphs playfully luring me into a state of ease. I did not pay as much attention to the pleasure as before. Bedlam was now my top priority of battle, and protection would be a number one for a number of months. I would have to keep a constant vigil. Yet still, Deets would understand.

I watched her from the edge of my vision. And I thought. My brain was still so unsure of everything, as it was still so immature. I could accept that I did not know everything, and therefore I could not stop from hurting people until I did know. I would probably never understand the length of my betrayal, but I hoped Deets would not hold it against me for long. It had not been a choice I had totally undergone with on my own. Ol' Skool had only been trying to protect me. I accepted that, but it still burned a small hole in my stomach as I thought of what betrayal really meant.

What would I feel if Ol' Skool had done the same to me, that I had done to Deets? I would feel hurt. Alone. Vulnerable. Used. And yet. Even though that was me, I didn't think it would be Deets. Deets was stronger than me in mentality alone. She had survived fifteen years in this world, where as I was only in my first.

I sidled up next to Deets as we both flew, following those on the ground as they weaved through hover-car after hover-van.

"What do you think of me?" I asked, mentally adding the _now_. My voice was caught in the wind and taken far away, but I knew she heard. Deets shoulders hunched up as neared me a little more. Her eyes were wide behind her visor and her head was turned towards me momentarily. Enough time to get a look at my face before having to face the wind again so that we didn't get hurt.

"I don't know." She said, simply. Her voice honest before it was snatched by the airstream. My ears were perked and I heard the whispered 'now' that was caught before it should have reached my mind. I kept my eyes on the air in front of me, but I listened to see if she would elebaort.

"The Ed I knew was naïve, young, independent, but not dangerous." I listened as she talked, little surety in her voice than usual. "It's a lot to take in. The fact that, if you so wanted to, you could destroy this city."

I shot her a look at that. Destroy a city? Why would I ever want to? I scoffed mentally, but kept my tongue in check. She believed what she believed, and me interrupting her explanation would not lessen that belief. So I flew stiffly, and listened to the best of my so few months.

"But, you're still Ed. Not our Ed. Not yet. Your smile was fake, but I can get used to the new one. You didn't trust us enough… that was why you kept your existence a secret, and I know it wasn't all your fault. You're not that old- to concoct something as diabolical and distrusting as telling us lies. Ol' Skool wanted to protect you and I guess I can see that. You only knew so much…"

I held my breath as she continued.

"I just… I don't know what to think. It's a lot to take in, but I… I think I can forgive you in time. 'cause I know what it feels like to distrust people you don't know."

It was silent in the air as we continued to fly, turning only when absolutely necessary. My usual air acrobatics were silenced in favor of this silence I was trying to understand. She wasn't as angry as she could be with me. As she should be. I could tell the anger was boiling under the surface, but she was trying more so than anyone else to hear my side of the story. Or at least, not judge me.

"Thank you." I said, sincerely and got an estranged looked from her which had me chuckling darkly to myself. I added as we turned, closing onto our destination. "For giving me a chance. I may act old, but I don't understand a lot… Trusting is not easy. Being forced to trust people is not as easy as I thought it would be. I just-I- I want a chance to be me, without a mask of something else."

This time she listened well as I tried to convey my feelings and thanks.

"I was always told by Ol' Skool that when the time came to tell people about me, I would have a choice. Bedlam took that away, and I do so very dislike him for it. 'an I never really thought about how anyone else would feel. I_ am_ a very selfish thing. It's in my nature, but that was mostly from me being childish. And if I'm honest, I don't want to stop being a child."

I kind of just let out a strangled breath I had not really been aware of, and looked over at Deets who was kind of staring.

"Is that so wrong?"

It took her a second, but she shook her head. Then, we were silent, again.

"We're about a half a click off." Burn shouted up to the both of us and I pressed my heel into the back of my board, urging it faster. A jump in my heart led me back to being excited. Subdued from our talk, but excited. I smiled slightly as I surged in front of Burn, watching for any trouble. I could see Burn grimace but I didn't pay any attention. The world was on end, and I had to watch it to keep my team safe.

You never know when a Clown or DNA will drive up and snatch something that is yours.

"Turn right, Ed!" I heard Fizz shout from below, and I followed her orders. Turning sharply down an alley as the rest followed. The old rustic buildings I was now seeing were strange. Older than me and my team's combined ages. I had never seen anything like it. So my speed was suffering only marginally as I looked around the area in wonder.

Burn, Fizz, and Loogie were all asking me what was wrong. I said nothing, confused. I looked down to see that I had dropped in elevation and slowed a lot more than I had originally meant to. With a sheepish smile I regained my altitude and kept my slack-jawed wonder to a minimum.

The city was huge and amazing. In the back of my mind I wondered how I could possibly ever destroy or hope to destroy something so massive and amazing. Old and both new.

"We're here. The building should be there." I didn't see where Burn pointed, but I heard the tone and the directional impact of his voice. So I dropped to the ground and leveled out near Loogie, behind both Fizz and Burn. I could actually feel the smugness radiating from his backside, and didn't quite understand. Though, with narrowed eyes, I caught up and we both stopped at the door to the package's location.

"Here it is." Burn said, momentarily looking down to the GPS. Looking up he nodded to us all, and I stepped off my board, heeling it to my hand and strapping it to my back. Reaching the large stainless-steel door I couldn't find a door-ringer. Feeling at a loss, I raised my knuckle and knocked like I had seen in so many old films.

The sound rang out as three sharp blows were made. And then I stepped back and waited.

Nobody answered for almost a minute and in my impetuousness, I stepped forward to knock again. I never got close enough as a red light came out of a hole in the side of the door, and it ran over my body- chilling. I shivered as the light retracted and a package came shooting out of a newly formed square-hole in the door. I caught it with an 'umph' and landed on my butt. Surprised was an understatement.

The package was almost four hands large, but only a hand high. It was also extremely light, like a feather. It was packaged in a light brown paper one would see over a book or some kind of antique. That covering was covered in what looked like liquid plastic with an eighteen-digit key on top. And it pulsed. Almost painfully.

As I looked at the package in my lap I had to look back up to see if what had happened, really had happened. My mind caught up a millisecond later. And caught on fire in its rapid run to get back up to speed. The package in my hands felt right as I lifted it. Examining done, followed by my hand reaching forward of its own according. The lock on top was destroyed in seconds as I punched in the combination I wasn't even aware of.

As the plastic melted away, the paper sat in my lap, crisp and as beautiful as the day it was pressed.

Nobody spoke behind me, already having seen this reaction once before.

I slid my fingers under each of the taped parts. The part inside was calling stronger and stronger as I moved faster to open it. By the end I was ripping rather than simply lifting. I was careful with my abandon though. The thought of even thinking about hurting whatever was in the package was heart breaking.

Then the top came off the cream-colored box and my breath caught in my throat. Inside, covered in foam, was a long stick, with two bulbs on both sides that made it look almost bonelike. But not. It was metallic and shades of blue roped up and down the sides and top. Honestly. It was really beautiful and the pulse it was giving off was more than enough to sate my hunger for belonging that I felt needed at the moment.

There was another object nestled in the foam stopping the rod from moving about a lot. A small disk, no bigger than my thumb that was inside a clear box, on a small pedestal. It looked like a USB disk, but what was inside was unknown. My jaw dropped as I looked up at the faces that were surrounding me and my new treasures. When did they get there? I wondered dazed as I stroked the blue.

"Another one?" I heard Loogie ask, throwing his hand up as Dr. Pinch berated him for his ignorance.

"Another two." I breathed, finally steeling myself for the touch of cool metal in my palm as I picked up the rod. I shivered as it pulsed delicately in my own little language, telling me, showing me. It was happy to be with me and I with it. The pulsing was latching onto my heartbeat, and soon enough- they were the same. I wanted to purr with pleasure.

"What does it do?" I heard Fizz ask, leaning over my left shoulder to look. I grudgingly raised it to her eyelevel, not wanting to give it up. She reached for it, and seeing me tense asked, "May I?"

I nodded and relinquished my hold. She took it with care and looked it over like a mad-scientist. Tearing my gaze away, I picked up the box with the disc and opened it. It popped up and I looked it over, critically. I popped it out, and before anyone could complain shoved it into my cuff. The port opened and took it, and I waited for it to download.

I did not have long to wait before a small voice spoke.

"Hello." And I looked to see a small holographic sun floating around my palm. "My name is TORCH. Technological advanced to help with any and every task. Might I ask your name?"

"Uh- Ed. Edward. But I like Ed better." I murmured, watching the small sun float around me like I was the center of its world. I heard a muttered 'cool' that was uttered by at least two people behind me, but I didn't pay them a whole lot of attention. TORCH had my undivided attention, even as my other part was manhandled by Fizz. Burn hadn't said a whole lot, but it was understood that he didn't quite know what to do.

"Hello, Ed." TORCH said, emotionlessly as he hovered around. After a moment of staring, I snapped out of it and got up, grabbing a hold of an offered hand by Burn of all people. I shook myself of the dust I had gathered from the archaic ruins. Fizz offered me the rod back and I smiled. I still was unsure with that the stick thing did, but I loved how it felt.

"I wasn't expecting that." Deets said as I attached the stick to my belt and TORCH floated harmlessly by my head. His presence was comforting, but unclear. I looked towards Deets to see her expression. She seemed hesitant, as if her whole world had been simply shattered. Maybe not that horrible, but enough so that it felt wrong.

"Neither did I." I whispered as I turned to face everyone. It was silent for all of three seconds.

"Well…. At least the trumpet wasn't falling on the Western front." Loogie said, Dr. Pinch agreeing heartily. It dawned on me that Loogie had his skates off. Then, I was laughing at the pure outrageousness of the entire situation. I was becoming more complete and Loogie was still the same. The world had not changed with me. A chuckle escaped Deets as it dawned on her how strange the world was turning. What was the world coming too? I thought to myself wryly.

"What are those things, Ed?" Burn probed, not finding the situation the least bit funny. My chuckles died next to Deets as we both quieted. I tried to think of a suitable response.

"Well. This is TORCH… 'an I guess this is some kind of weapon." I pointed to the object currently attached to my waist. It pulsed contently. Much less hazardous than the sphere that made itself a part of my chest. This finding of myself was actually half-way pleasant.

"Yeah. But what do they do?" Burn asked, prodding TORCH through his holographic body. I blinked. Really thought. Then, I blinked again.

"I- don't… know?" I said, trying to phrase it like a question. Burn stopped his prodding and looked at me indignantly.

"How do you not know?" He said, incredulous. Like I knew everything. I drew back from his hand as it reached for my waist and the stick. Narrowing my eyes, I answered again.

"I don't know. It's not like I am born with the innate knowledge of everything. I have to learn, same as you."

Watching him stiffen and harden his eyes, I could not fathom this switch in personality. We had never really gotten on, I knew that, but this attitude was almost like saying I was the scum under his shoe. His body language screamed that he wanted to hit something, whether out of fear, sorrow, or anger I will never know.

"I mean honestly Burn, I'm like five months old. Would you expect a five month old to know what I know?" I told him point blank and watched him shift and blink, uncomfortable. He took a step back as I took a step forward. Apparently, my age was a sore spot- I was going to exploit that. "How am I supposed to know how everything works? Magic? It's rude to think that, and not fair. Besides, it's got to be a weapon. That feels like the right description. Another thin-"

I was going to continue when I heard the sound of a trashcan being torn into bits and pieces. My thought process ruined, I twisted to find what had ruined my conversation. I looked over to the left side of the alley only to see five of Bedlam's large robots looking sheepish over a ruined trashcan. I was surprised and even a little angry at being interrupted, until I noticed that there were six down the other alley. Another five to our backs.

We were surrounded.

We all stood there staring at each other for almost a second, me wondering how we had gotten into this position and them probably scolding their little mechanical brains for being caught, before I dodged a blast aimed for my legs. The rest of my team scrambled as the robots fell on our position with a vengeance. Nobody had any time to yell out a warning. Heart beating faster, I leapt to my feet, whipped out my stick thingy and brandished it in front of me. I didn't know how to use it, but hell if I was going to let them know that.

A surge of energy overcame my gauntlets and flowed into the stick. It surprised me as it leaked into the world in hues of azure and bright white. Blue energy sizzled over the metal flesh as I swung without really having a place for it to land.

I hit a red torso and it exploded. Eight feet away from me.

Eyes wide, I watched the bot fall to the ground, writhing as its systems failed and collapsed. Mouth hanging open I stared as the stick, which had extended almost ten feet, came back to me. It fell back into its uniform place and it was silent as the whole of the robot army looked at their fallen comrade, calculated a new strategy, and then all walked towards me in a uniformed stride akin to Hitler's own troops. My courage failed me slightly as over fifteen bots leveled their blasters at me and started forward

I may be brave and slightly reckless, but faced with an army- Even I fail. The exits were blocked and my teammates were somehow corralled on the outer edge of the circling bots. There weapons were crushed on the ground and their vehicles strew about. They were forgotten as the mob turned its sights only on me. Everyone could only watch as I was surrounded.

"Possibility of capture: 97.923 percent." TORCH said to my right, startling me slightly. I inched backwards as the red closed in on all sides. "Possibility of harm from Bedlams bots: 12.567 percent."

"Do you mean to tell me there is some way to escape?" I asked TORCH- some three percent was better than nothing- arms failing as I tried to hold my stick in front of me, with a power I did not have at the moment. Anxiety was slowly choking off any and all adrenaline rushing through my body. There was maybe five or six feet between me and the closed bot to my right. Seven or eight to my left.

"Question conclusion: Plausible."

"Then tell me how already!" I demanded hotly of my new part, sparing a glance to see his eyes, a coal black look back at me. Unmoving and machine. I faltered.

"Option of escape: Down." TORCH told me, his voice warbling as he floated up and down like a ghost. My mouth dried as I looked around. Down? Underground? I looked at the street and saw a large man-hole covered by a slab of metal. It was ancient and I had no clue what part of the city it would lead to. My heart clenched as I looked between it and the bots. Suffocating underground or being taken to bedlam. The lesser of two evils.

With a snarl as a bot stepped forward I jumped towards the man-hole, stick already extended to grab ahold of the top. Mind made up the cover flew into the air and I had only a moment to slip under and into the darkness. Sliding on the bottom of my pants, I entered the darkness just as a red arm grazed a few of the hairs on my head. So close.

I dropped a good three yards into the darkness before my suit blew into epic proportions to save me from bodily harm. I bounced along the side of what I could only assume was the sewer system. The alley beside the water was huge, but the canal for water was three times its size. I just didn't have any luck and ended up floating along in the disgusting water, smelling like rat and all things unholy.

By the time my suit deflated, I was a good two miles downriver. I heard nothing of machinery that would suggest that the Bedlam bots had followed me, but then again. I didn't hear them when they surrounded us either. I floated to the edge of water and climbed onto dry, slimy land. My body collapsing into a heap as I coughed at the smell of the place. Ugh- no more Sewer runs. I wasn't made for this. I was sky and water, not earth and slime.

As I looked around, I noticed that the path was actually lit. Bright blue hieroglyphs curved along the walls and alley ways, making it look like a maze. I could read the markings though. Always could and always would be able to, but when I had brought up the fact of their existence to Ol' Skool he had told me he couldn't see them. I was the only one.

With a sigh I got up and started towards the signs signaling 'exit'. There were other signs telling me about drains, entering points to buildings long forgotten, and even shortcuts but I only ever paid attention to the exit. It was the only sure fire way to survive a tunnel navigated by machine-people. Or at least, I thought so. I didn't want to trust my life to a simple misprint.

TORCH was silent and floating around me, probably trying to triangulate our position, which might as well be like trying to count the sand in the ocean. Under old cities, GPS doesn't usually work. So I walked and followed the signs, hoping to be led to salvation.

Instead, all I got was a junkyard.

* * *

And there we go. Sorry about the forever long update time. School is kicking me while I am down and I also, apparently, have developed an allergy to Strawberries. yeah me.-sarcasm.

As always, reviews are adored. Criticism is welcomed, because I can't become better unless someone tells me what I am doing wrong.

Have a nice week and thank you for reading.


End file.
